¡Best Revenge!
by Mimichibi-Diethel
Summary: Cuando Hao llega nuevamente a la pension varios lios y sentimientos se desataran,Lyserg por su parte se vengara lenta y "dolorosamente",haciendo un eje de travesuras que sacaran las casillas del calmado rey el fuego y sus sentimientos. LysxHao RenxHoro
1. Mi llegada, ¿Tu llegada?

**Dios, todavia no acabo cn cuatro historias y ya subo una nueva que pasado XD.**

**Ciao! Hola a todos los lectores, esta historia ya se me venia a la mente desde "Aguas manchadas" mi primer fic completo de mas de dos capitulos ^^. Bueno no estaba muy segira de subirlo hasta que dige. ¡al demonio! y aqui la tienen. Ojala y les guste. Dejen reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**.:: BEST REVENGE ::.**

***~*~MI LLEGADA, ¿TU LLEGADA?~*~***

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, se ve a tres chicos en el centro de la sala de espera. Dos de ellos discutiendo, asustando a la gente que pasaba pos ahi. El otro mas que relagado, mirando hacia la salida de los aviones.

Una cabellera verde se ve entre toda la multitud, destacando y siendo acosado por una que otra chica (¬¬**). El joven relagado de cabello castaño y ojos negros, se figan en el, sonrie ampliamente y camina poco a poco hacia el.

-Lyserg, cuanto tiempo-dijo cuando llego, ignorando el tono rojo de su amigo al recibir tantos alagos de las chicas.

-¿He? ¡Yoh-kun! Me da tanto gusto volver a verte-dijo estrechando su mano y sonriendo.

-¡Hey, Lyserg!-llamo la voz de un chico alegremente.

-¡Horo-kun!-dijo alegremente de ver a su antiguo amigo.

-Lyserg-llamo Ren duramente y sonriendo de lado. El joven peliverde sonrio e hiso un reverencia.

-Joven Ren-saludo con respeto; dandole una calida sonrisa.

Los dos jovenes se quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que el peliazul decidio intervenir.-¡Hey chicos si no llegamos Anna-"gruñona" nos matara!-grito fuertemente y depositando sus dos manos detras de su cabeza.

-Si, T.T, no quiero que me pege-lloro comicamente el castaño. Todos asistieron, el peliverde se adelanto hasta llegar al lado del peli-azul y juntos platicaron animadamente.

-Sabes que lo tendras que resolver- comento el castaño sonriendo. El oji-ambar sonrio y asistio.

-Si, lo se-respondio algo nostalgico, viendo a el oji-esmeralda sonriendo.

En la pension Asakura, Anna estaba mas que sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y con los labios entre abiertos.

-¿Que haces tu aqui?-pregunto saliendo de su trance, mirandolo con frialdad y sorpresa.

-Valla "Annita", ¿asi me recibes?-pregunto la voz con sarcasmo, la itako fruncio el ceño.

-¡ANNITA! ¡Ya llegam...-pero Yoh se quedo sin habola cuando lo vio.

-¡QUE HACES TU AQUI!-grito el peli-verde sorprendido/enojado.

-Valla, ¿quien lo diria? el verdesito esta aqui-dijo con arroganciqa

-Es hora de que pages todo lo que hiciste-susurro haciendo su posecion.

-¡Alto!-grito Yoh sonriendo- Dejalo Lyserg, el deve tener una razon para estar aqui-

-Pero, ¡Yoh-kun!-grito molesto

-Jejeje, valla que tengo una y muy buena. Y creeme no vengo a pelear contigo.

-Valla, el "gran" Hao, pidiendo ayuda-cuestiono Ren con arrogancia y soberbia.

-Pero si "Rensito" no se queda atras-dijo con el mismo tono.-

-¡¿QUE TRATAS DE DECIR?-grito molesto

-Ja, pero tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-continuo sonriendo. Despues miro a Lyserg-Verde, sera mejor que te acostumbres vivire aqui, por mucho mas tiempo de lo que te imaginas-

-Ya lo veremo-susurro pasandolo de largo.

_-"Esto sera muy pesado"_-penso Hao

_-"Es mejor que no ocultes tus sentimientos Hao"-penso Anna respondiendole_

_-"Que, ya tambien lees las mentes"-pregunto el castaño mirandola figamente_

_-"Soy una sacerdotisa, es logico, ¿no?"-pregunto con un eje de burla_

_-"Ja, eres muy graciosa"-concluyo soltando una carcajada._

-¿Cuales son tus razones?-pregunto Horo con desconfianza.

-Pues veran...

-¡LYSERG!-grito la voz ¿masculina? XD de un ¿hombre?, corriendo a abrazarlo, el peliverde sonrio forzadamente.

-Ry..Ryu-san-dijo contrabajos el chico dandole leves empujones.

-Ryu, lo axfisias-solto Horo riendose. ¬¬*

-Lo lamento Lyserg-dijo separandose de el.

-Puè ¿que hace el flaquito devilucho aqui?-pregunto Chocolove entrando por la puerta.

-¿A quien le digiste devilucho?-pregunto Hao enojado, haciendo estremecer al moreno.

-Ah...ah Ren-rio nervioso, Ren le mando una mirada fulminante.

-¡QUE!-grito euforico y picando con su lanza la punta de su nariz.

-AH! Mi narizita T.T-todos comenzaron a reir menos Lyserg y Anna.

-O.o- se quedaron al ver como los pantalones de Ren caian por una ataque de Chocolove.

Dos de los presentes se sonrojaron, mientras que los demas reian con ganas (menos Anna) . Ren enrojecio de golpe y empezo a atacar con su cuchilla.

-¡YA VERAS! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS CHOCOLATITO!-grito enojado y llendo tras el.

-Unas horas mas tarde-

-Cocina rapido y delisioso-ordeno Anna a Lyserg que la miraba con cara de "yo no voy a hacer nada"

-Anna-san, yo...

-No me digas que no sabes cocinar, por que esa ni tu te la crees-dijo a punto de marcgarse de ahi.

-No-contradijo el ingles haciendola parar de golpe-No lo hare-

La itako volteo poco a poco, haciendo recorrer un intenso escalofrio en el peliverde.-¿Que?-pregunto muy molesta.

-Yo no cocinare para el Anna-san-confirmo dandose la vuelta, pero se sintio apresado por un rosario al punto de axfisiarlo.-A...Anna...san-decia contrabajos.

-Cocinaras, no me importa que el este aqui o no, puedes ponerle lo que desees a su comida. Pero vives en mi casa...o trabajas o te largas-se lo dejo mas claro que el agua. El peliverde suspiro, pero pronto se le ocurrio una magica idea y asistio a los mandatos de la rubia. Esta sonrio arrogante y se marcho.

-"_Mi venganza sera lenta y dolorosa Asakura"-_penso sonriendo con maldad.

* * *

**Bien, lo se corto. Pero es el prologo.**

**¿Cuales seran las razones de Hao? ¿Que tiene que resolver Ren? ¿Quienes se sonrojaron al ver a Ren? (quien no se sonrojaria XD) ¿Como se vengara Lyserg? Todas esas dudas seran solucionadas en tato avanze la historia.**

**R&R.**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale.**


	2. ¿Solo el inicio?

**Hola de nuevo! Este es el segundo capitulo de ¡Best Revenge! Muy gracioso asi que disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

**.::¡BEST REVENGE!::.**

***^*^*^ ¿SOLO EL INICIO? ^*^*^***

-¡AGUA!-se oyó un grito en toda funbari, en la pensión Asakura se ve a Hao corriendo de un lugar a otro en busca de agua, todos lo miran con una gotita que se resbala por su nuca (menos Lyserg y anna) Lyserg sonrió, miro al amo del fuego echarse todo el agua que podía, el peli-verde sirvió un poco de refresco y vertió sin que nadie se diera cuenta algo de una botella roja.

-Toma esto Hao ^^-ofreció sonriendo, todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Hao asistió y se lo tomo de una sola estocada.

1….Hao abre los ojos a más no poder.

2…-Mira a Lyserg que comienza a reírse.

.

.

3….-¡AGUA!-grito el pelilargo corriendo en busca de agua. Todos miraron a Lyserg, este al sentir las miradas sonrió y mostro la antigua botellita roja, dándosela a Yoh. El castaño sonrió viendo lo que decía la botella "salsa ultra picante" "consumase con cuidado". Al voltear a ver al peli-verde noto que este ya no estaba.

En el jardín de la pensión se ve a Lyserg con una video cámara pegada al ojo, en el jardín se ve a Hao que se tira al agua.

El peliverde comenzó a reír una vez que tapo la lente de la cámara, Hao lo miro y lo fulmino 10 000 mil veces con la mirada. Cuando salió del agua lo paso de largo ignorando sus risas. Pero paro en seco.

-¿Fuiste tu verdad?-pregunto regalando una encantadora sonrisa.

-Claro- asistió sin remordimiento- ¿Quién mas?-pregunto retóricamente, en un movimiento brusco Hao lo tomo por los hombros y lo pego contra la pared.

-¿No crees que deba cobrarme?-pregunto lamiendo su mejilla, el peli-verde abrió los ojos sorprendido, un notable sonrojo se vio en su cara.

-Su…suéltame- pidió esquivando su siguiente lamida que quedo impregnada en su cuello.

-¿Chicos que hacen?-pregunto un inocente Horokeu acompañado de Ren y Ryu. Al verlos en esa situación tan comprometedora se quedaron mudos. Ninguno de los dos chicos se había dado cuenta, estaban, o al menos uno estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no se figo en las presencias. Mientras que el otro en sus adentros deseaba matar a cierto castaño.

-Sue…O.O-callo al darse cuenta de que Horo, Ren y Ryu con un aura asesina miraban la escena. De un solo golpe se soltó de Hao.

-Auch- se quejo saliendo de su trance con el verde. –Ah, hola chicos ^^-saludo, calmado de la vida, el chico de grandes ojos esmeraldas le miro una mirada fulminante.

_-"Me las pagaras"-pensó._

_-"Ja ya lo veremos"-respondió Hao con arrogancia _

Lyserg se retiro sin decirle nada a nadie mientras que sonreía maliciosamente. Ren lo miro marcharse, soltó una maldición y paso al jardín; Hao miro como el chico peli-verde se marchaba, después volteo hacia el Tao. Sonrió tenía mucha competencia.

Horokeu siguió al Tao-¿Qué te sucede Ren?-pregunto algo preocupado.

-Nada que te importe-respondió indiferente y sentándose abajo del árbol.

-¿Es por Lyserg?-pregunto algo dolido, el chino lo miro y…sin que lo pensara asisito.-Oh, quen mal-dijo sin mirarlo, el peli-morado lo miro seriemente.

-¿Solo tienes eso que de…

-Es mejor que hables con el-intervino en aniu ocultando sus ojo entre sus cabellos.-Tienen que aclarar las cosas Ren, apuesto que el sigue sintiendo algo por ti y…

-Eso es lo malo-interrumpió el chino desviando la mirada, el peli-azul lo miro sorprendido- Yo no siento ya nada por el, tan solo amistad Horo- continuo sinceramente, el chico sonrió y se le acerco sentándose a su lado.

-¿Eso es verdad?-pregunto mirando el cielo.

-Si, ¿Por qué te mentiría?-pregunto confuso.

-No lo se, ¿Por qué lo harías?-pregunto mirándolo, inconscientemente el chico junto un poco mas su rostro, hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros del chino.

-Pu…pues no lo se-respondió sonrosado mientras que sus labios exigían el contacto con los otros. Todo paso en un segundo, ambos hartos de tanta cercanía juntaron sus labios, lo que empezó con un rose de labios comenzó a encenderse mas, hasta que Horo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se separo de el.

-Yo…yo Ren…es mejor que me valla-dijo marchándose totalmente rojo de ahí. El chino bajo la mirada, pronto sintió una mirada, volteo hacia ella y se encontró con Hao que sonreía arrogante, el chico se sonrojo completamente, sin darse cuenta que no solo Hao lo miraba.

Una lagrima se estampo contra el suelo, después se ve a Lyserg que derrama lagimas sin parar. Su boca tiembla, pero después sonríe-_ "Solo me basta tu felicidad"_-susurro sentándose en posición fetal, mirando el pequeño estanque, comenzó a arrojar piedras espantando a las aves que se encontraban ahí.

Hao lo miro, tan solo, tan indefenso, lo que ese chico le provocaba era fuerte, miro sus ojos bañados en lagrimas, poco a poco se acerco a el.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Asakura?-pregunto el chico con frialdad.

-¿Qué? Ya ni me puedo pasear en mi propia casa, hasta que punto hemos llegado-contesto moviendo la cabeza negativamente y fingiendo tristeza. El peli-verde lo miro-

-Has lo que te plazca, me da igual-concluyo marchándose de ahí. El castaño suspiro cómicamente y se marcho de ahí.

**Adentro de la pensión **

Se ve a Ren y a Horo con un aura asesina, y a un chocolove pequeñito. Pero el momento de asesinato se corta al ver entrar a Yoh vestido con un smoking

-¿Qué sucede Yoh? –pregunto Hao que también entraba en ese momento. Los demás no aguantaron y se echaron a reír. Lyserg entro con una fingida sonrisa, pero al ver a su amigo y el traje que utilizaba, SU traje se sorprendió.

-O.o Yoh-kun, ¿Qué haces con mi ropa?-pregunto el chico, Yoh lo miro y sonrió.

-Ah, es que Annita quiso probarme esto, cuando buscaba en tus cosas-dijo con demasiada calma, el chico oji-verde se sonrojo completamente.

-¿Es…estaba buscando en mis cosas?-pregunto, rogando por que digiera que no.

-Si, es que sin querer se acabo el jabón, y como Annita no quería comprar otro decidió sacar el tuyo, fue ahí donde vio este traje- respondió sirviéndose un vaso con agua- Espero que no te moleste –

-No, no Yoh-kun todo esta bien-dijo negando con las manos. En ese justo momento entro Anna, que miraba al ingles fijamente.

-Lyserg Daithel, ven conmigo ahora mismo-ordeno, el chico trago grande y sudo frio.

-_"Me lo temía"-_penso caminando por donde fue la itako, con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-¿Para que se lo llevara?-pregunto Horo

-Que se me hace que ya están cambiando a mi hermano-dijo pícaramente Hao recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por el muy "tranquilo" Yoh que tenia un aura asesina rodeándolo. -Jejeje, solo bromeaba-

En el comedor…

-Dime Anna-san-hablo el ingles con la misma aura depresiva.

-Escucha Lyserg, he visto todo lo que tienes en esa maleta, y por eso me doy el derecho de decirte que tu seras el encargado de comprar todo lo que hace falta en esta pensión, por el tiempo que estemos aquí,¿estamos de acuerdo? Si, bien eso imagine-continuo sin darle tiempo de contestar. - Así que será mejor que bajes todo ese dinero y vallas de una buena vez a comprar la cena-ordeno marchándose de ahí.

-_"Pobre de mi dinero, me quedare en la ruina" T.T-_pensó saliendo en busca de una chaqueta y el dinero. Después de eso salio para comprar la cena.

Todos se encontraban en la sala mirando el televisor, Lyserg apareció de pronto con expresión asustada y temblorosa. Todos lo miraron, venia herido, sin nada en la mano y de una boca salieron palabras que los sorprendieron.

-Nos has conducido muy bien Lyserg Daithel-dijo una voz seca, después aparecieron dos personas que creyeron que se habían ido. Marco y Jeanne aparecieron apuntando con sus posesiones hacia Hao y los demás. O.O

* * *

**Nya aquí se acaba el capitulo. ¿Qué sucederá? Dejen un review y lo sabran. ****POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! ONEGAI!**

**BYE-BY**

**Mimi-chan sale.**


	3. Huyendo del enemigo

**Hola aqui el siguiente capitulo disfruten y dejen reviews! ^^cute!**

**

* * *

**

**.::¡BEST REVENGE!::.**

****_Huyendo del enemigo: ¿Que es lo que hacemos?**_**

_-Lyserg POV-_

_En esta ocasion yo jamas lo predije...en esta ocasion yo no quize acabar con el, pero todos creyeron lo contrario...todos menos el._

-Nos has conducido muy bien Lyserg Diethel-dijo la voz de Marco cuando entro salvajemente a la pension acompañado de Jeanne, ambos apuntando con sus poseciones a los demas.

-¡Lyserg nos traicionaste!-grito enojado Horokeu, el chico verde lo miro incredulo.

-No...yo no-trato de decir pero el rubio tonto no lo dejo seguir.

-Claro que si, pues que esperaban despues de todo el sigue siendo un X-laws-dijo sonriendo y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Hao.

-¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Lo que dices son menti...

-¿Porque?-pregunto la voz del castaño menor entre las sombras.

-Yoh-kun-susurro el ingles.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Lyserg?, nosotros confiamos en ti-hablo demasiado serio. Lyserg ensancho los ojos, y de ellos comenzaron a salir lagrimas gruesas.

-Yoh-kun...yo...

-¡Basta de charla! ¡Es hora de acabar con el demonio Asakura Hao!-grito la doncella apuntando con su posecion, Hao por primera vez en su vida sintio correr una sensacion muy humana sobre toda su espalda.

-¡No!-grito el peliverde protegiendolo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver esa reaccion.-¡No puedo permitirlo!-volvio a gritar, pero Marco lo aparto de una fuerte bofetada.

-Marco, espera-pidio Jeanne caminando hacia el peliverde- Ahora Lyserg se encuentra en las sombras, asi que es mejor purificarlo-dijo sonriendo, el peliverde la miro y sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda.

-¡NO LE HARAN NADA!-gritaron Yoh y Ren.

-Tambien nos llevaremos a Hao, el y Lyserg tienen que ser puri...-pero no pudo continuar ´porque fue rodeada por el pendulo de Lyserg.

-¡COMO OSAS PONER TU SUCIO PENDULO EN LA DONCELLA!-grito Marco euforico, sus amigos lo comprendieron bien era hora de irse.

-Vamonos-ordeno Ren, Horo hizo su posecion y ayudo a subir a los demas.

-Anna vamonos-dijo su prometido tomandola de la mano y con la posecion de Horokeu se fueron volando dejando a Lyserg solo.

-Ire por ellos-dijo Marco pero fue detenido por Lyserg.

-¡No lo permitire!-reto tratando de darle un golpe a Marco, pero este fue mas rapido y lo tomo por el puño dandole la vuelta y tirandolo al suelo provocando que la nariz de el pequeño sangrara.

-Doncella-pidio el rubio baka **(lo siento pero esque en verdad odio a Marco)**, la peligris sonrio y se fue de ahí. Marco sonrio triunfante y beso al peliverde en la mejilla.

-Yo te purificare Lyserg-dijo de manera pervertida ¬¬**, Lyserg sintio miedo..demasiado miedo. Rapidamente Marco lo volteo y alli Lyserg aprovecho para darle una patada en sus partes nobles **(SI LYS-KUN! BIEN HECHO)**. El rubio se doblo del dolor y Lyserg aprovecho para hecharse a correr; salio de la pension a toda prisa y alli estaba el, el castaño de cabello largo esperandolo.

-¡Que demonios haces aqui!-grito pero la mano del chico le tapo la boca y con la otra mano lo jalo hasta llevarlo a un callegon, escondiendose tras unas cajas de carton.

-Shh, calla y esconde tu presencia-dijo el castaño en cunclillas, y sonriendo. Al peliverde se le hizo demasiada ternura que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sintio como las presencias de Jeanne y Marco se acercaban, Hao tambien lo sintio asi que instintivamente lo tomo por los dos brazos y lo jalo hacia si, quedando en una posicion bastante prometedora.

Lyserg encima de Hao mas rojo que un jitomate, y este que sonreia de manera muy cute =3.

-Ha...-pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su nombre varias cajas cayeron por un gato de color gris, provocando que los dos sintieran un escalofrio, por que sabian que ellos habian volteado. Rapidamente Hao volteo a Lyserg quedando ahora el encima del peliverede pero con cuidado para no lastimarlo.

-Es solo un gatito-dijo la doncella y despues de ahi se fueron.

Los dos estaban agitados y sentian sus respiraciones tocar sus caras, Hao jugandosela de todas a todas subio un poco la mirada y se encontro que en la otra calle se encontraba Marco prejuntando sobre algo.

-Lyserg, creo que no podremos salir de aqui por algo de tiempo-susurro en la cara de este, el verde asistio.

-Hao, ¿porque no te fuiste?-pregunto con tono de reproche.

-Digamos que es como una devolucion del favor, tu me protegiste ahora yo te protego ati-sonrio el castaño con dulzura. Hao con mucho cuidado se sento dejando respirar al ingles que con sigilio igualo su acto.

-Creo que nos quedaremos por mucho tiepo aqui-suspiro el peliverde cerrando los ojos.

-Veamos-dijo Hao cuando vio a una pareja pasando por ahi- Creo que ya se como salir de aqui- dicho esto jalo a la distraida pareja y la metio al callegos tapandoles la boca con la corbata de Lyserg y una muñequera de el.

-Hao, ¿que es lo que haces?-pregunto el peliverde sorprendido.

-Guarden silencio chicos-pidio Hao de manera amable- Por favor disculpenos por traerlos asi, pero necesitamos su ayuda-pidio con ojos de borrego a medio morir- Nos estan siguiendo para matarnos, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, solo que tuvimos un pequeño problema y por eso nos queiren matar, necesitamos que nos presten sus ropas; y no se preocupen les daremos las nuestras.-concluyo sonriendo. La pareja no muy convencida acepto y la chica pidio que se voltearan los tres chicos. Se desvistio y se puso la ropa de Hao, el chico se puso la de Lyseg.

Con ayuda de Hao y el otro chico Lyserg se puso la ropa de la chica, su cara estaba mas que roja; se puso la falda de color cafe mas arriba de la rodilla, una playera amarilla y arriba de esta un chaleco del mismo color que la falda.

La ropa de Hao consistia de una playera color negra con un logo de calavera blanco, un pantalon corto de color verde militar.

-Gracias chicos, les devemos una-dijo Hao sonriente.

-Muchas gracias, cuando tengan algun problema no deden en llamarme, mi nombre es Ly...-no pudo completar ya que Hao lo jalo de la mano para que se fueran.

-Esperen-pidio la chica- Si salen asi los podran reconocer, porque tienen el mismo peinado.

-Oh, es cierto. ¿No pudiste tener el cabello de otro color?-pregunto Hao en tono de reproche, Lyserg lo miro molesto ¬¬.

-¬¬ Perdon por heredar los genes de mi padre-dijo sarcastico.

-Estas perdonado-siguio Hao arrogante, antes de que Lyserg gritara la chica intervino.

-No, eso no se hace, las parejas no deven pelearse.-dijo

-Pa...pa...-tartamudeo el oji-esmeralda- ¡PARE...-de nuevo no continuo por la mano de Hao que se posaba sobre sus labios.

-_Callate o nos escuchara.-hablo por su mente el Asakura; que en ese mismo instante volteo a ver a la otra calle para averiguar si Marco los habia escuchado, por suerte no._

_-Lo lamento-se disculpo sonrojado._

_-Hfm-_

-Bien, solo tengo que buscar en mi bolsa, un pequeño cepillo-dijo la chica, despues de unos segundos lo encontro.

Fue hasta Lyserg y le comenzo a cepillar el cabello, con una liga lo amarro de media colita, dejando solo en la parte de enfrente pequeños mechones, haciendolo ver como una hermosa chica.

-Listo-concluyo la chica sonriente- Ahora Aki dale tu gorra a el chico-pidio, el chico obedecio y le entrego su gorra roja a Hao. La chica se la acomodo de tal manera que ningun largo cabellos se le escapo.

-Muchas gracias-dijieron los dos al unisono.

-De nada, tengan mucho cuidado y suerte-respondieron la pareja desapareciendo del callego.

-Oye Hao-llamo el peliverde o ¿la? XD

-Dime-respondio

-No crees que les pueden hacer algo, digo llevan nuestras ropas-

-No, porque ellos tienen diferentes cuerpos a los nuestros, ademas que tienen la presencia muy devil...son simples humanos.

-¬¬ Mmm...

-Vamonos-dijo el chico saliendo del sigiloso callegon, tomando a Lyserg de la mano.

-***En la pension: Casa de Yho****

-Oh, que grande jamas nos habias traido a esta casa Yoh-dijo Horo maravillado. Ren lo miro y se sonrojo, rapidamente aparto la vista lo cual no paso desapercibido por Yoh.

-Hay que entrar-ordeno, todos entraron a la gran casa y fueron hacia la sala, exepto Anna que se fue a su habitacion.

-¿Como estaran Hao y Lyserg?-se pregunto Ryu llorando- ¡Extraño mucho a Lyserg!- chillo

-Ya amigo, si quieres yo luego te presento a un amigo-hablo el peliazul dandole unas palmadas en su espalda.

Ren lo miraba y un notable sonroso tenia en la cara, y es que no podia evitarlo...el beso le vino como por arte de magia en la mente, se sonrojo y aparto rapidamente la vista. ¿Como era que a el no le importaba?.

-Ren, ¿te preocupa Lyserg?-pregunto inocente Yoh, el chico lo miro sonrojado y sorprendido. Todos figaron su atencion en el. Horo oscurecio su mirada y siguio consolando a Ryu, pero con una sonrisa fingida.

-N...no-respondio. Horo alzo la mirada, mientras que los demas estaban en estado de shock.

-¿Estas seguro?-volvio a preguntar Yoh.

-¡Yo no te tengo que responder nada!-grito Ren comicamente mientras que con su lanza aplastaba a Yoh.

-Salvenme-lloro el castaño comicamente.

***Con Hao y Lyserg***

Los dos se encontraban en un parque, sentados en una banca descansando, este era un dia pesado.

-Estoy cansado-se quejo Lyserg echando la cabeza para atras.

-Te aconsegaria que cerraras las piernas-dijo Hao comiendo un helado **(de donde lo ha sacado?)**, Lyserg enrojecio y las cerro rapidamente.

-Odio estar asi,-miro a Hao- ¿De donde has sacado ese helado?-pregunto

-Un amable niño me lo ha querido dar.-respondio el oji-oscuro señalando a un niño de cinco años que lloraba a mares.-

-Se lo has quitado-reprocho Lyserg enojado, Hao sonrio enseñando todos los dientes y asistio.

El chico verde miro un puesto de helado y fue hasta el.- Disculpe-hablo con voz sumamente femenina. ^/^. El heladero que era un tipo joven lo miro y se sonrojo intensamente.

-Di...digame-

-Me podria vender un helado de chocolate-pidio con dulzura **(CUTE!)**, el heladero asistio y le hecho doble capa al helado.

-Toma, te lo regalo-dijo sonrojado, Lyserg asistio.

-Muchas gracias.-contesto haciendo una reverencia y regalendo una bella sonrisa *¬*

-No...no te preocupes-respondio, viendo como se hiba la chica XD.

Lyserg llego hasta el pequeño niño que lloraba sin cesar, lo cual fue visto por Hao, dandole el helado y disculpandose.

-Lamento que mi idiota amigo te haya quitado el helado-se disculpo el niño asistio y se fue brincando por ahi.

-Hola-saludo un chico peligris. Lyserg lo miro.

-Hola-respondio con la misma voz femenina.

-Mi nombre es Setsuna Yamamoto, mucho gusto-digo haciendo una reverencia, Lyserg logro ver atras de el a verios chicos que trataban de disimular las risas.

-Muchos gusto-dijo sonriendo timidamente, pero en sus adentros sonreia perversamente.

-¿Me podrias decir tu nombre?-pregunto

-Eso es algo que no creo qe te incumba-se oyo la voz de Hao atras de Lyserg, que se terminaba de un solo bocado el helado.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto el chico molesto por la intomision.

-Yo, ja soy el gran Ha...-fu interrumpido cuanddo Lyserg le tapo la boca con la mano. El castaño entendio y le quito suavemente la mano-...Como decia soy el gran Haruto Asamiya-el chico peligris lo miro raro.

-No es que me importara-respondio el chico alzando los hombros- Lo que me importa es el nombre de la chica-concluyo mirandola de forma poco normal, Lyserg retrocedio un poco, lo cual noto Hao.

-La...Lacus Dimavel- respondio el peliverde apartando la vista de esa mirada pervertida.

-Y Lacus-"chan", ¿te gustaria venir von nosotros?, ya sabes para "divertirte"-dijo señalando a sus amigos. El peliverde nego con la cabeza.

-No gracias, tengo alunos asuntos que atender-dijo tomando de la muñeca a Hao y caminando, Setsuna se les puso enfrente.

-Lo siento lindura, pero tendras que ir con nosotros quieras o no-

-Te estas poniendo pesado-dijo Hao con una mano sobre la nuca y evidente fastidio.

-Haruto-llamo Lyserg

-¿A quien le digiste eso?-pregunto enojado, sus amigos lo notaron y fueron hasta ellos rodeandolos.

-_"Esto es malo Hao"-dijo lyserg en sus pensamientos._

_-"Ja, esto no es nada para el rey del fuego"-respondio Hao arrogante._

_-"Hao, no podemos usar las poseciones o nos delatariamos"_

_-"¿Crees que solo sirvo con mi posecion"_

_-"Pues si"-_

_-"Oh, que sincero"_

_-"Lo siento"_

_-"Pues estas equivocado Lyserg Daithel, tambien sirvo para los golpes"_

-¿Y bien, te apartaras?-pregunto Hao molesto y soltandose del agarre de Lyserg.

-Jajajajaja- rieron todos- ¿Crees que tu solo nos ganaras?

-Por supuesto-reconocio Hao dandose un golpe en el pecho.

-"_No podras"-penso Lyserg_

_-"Callate y observa"_

De un solo instante Hao golpeo a Setsuna salvajemente en la cara. Los otros 5 al ver eso quitaron a el castaño y lo golpearon, tirandolo en el suelo. Lyserg miro por unos segundos atonito la escena, pero despues decidio intervenir.

-_"Valla ayuda"-reprocho en su mente._

_-"Hize lo que pude"_

Lyserg tiro a uno llegandole con una patada por detras, Setsuna aun con la cara hinchada tomo de la muñeca a "Lacus" y la empezo a jalonear.

-Sueltame-ordeno Lyserg dejando de galonearse.

-Sueltala-ordeno Hao levantandose y encendiendo una llama de fuego sobre su mano.

-¿Que demonios eres?-pregunto el chico soltando a Lyserg, pero rapidamente fue rodeado por su pendulo.-¡Ayuda!-grito, los dos chicos sonrieron arrogantes, pero pronto su risa fue cambiada por sorpresa al sentir cerca las presencias enemigas.

-¡Vamonos!-gritaron los dos, asi ambos se adentraron al pequeño bosque que habia alli.

-Nee, eso estuvo cerca-dijo Lyserg agitado.

-Nos encontraran si nos quedamos aqui, es mejor ir a la pension.-

-Si, es verdad, alli tengo todas mis cosas.-

-Entonces vamos-

* * *

**Nee, este capitulo me quedo algo corto pero esque no sabia que mas ponerle asi que le deje asi.**

**Sobre el HoroxRen ira llegando poco a poco, y sobre el LysxHao se tardara un poco mas puesto que solo momentaneamente has hecho las pases.**

**En el siguiente capitulo habra celos a morir, de las dos parejas XD. **

**Dejen reviews, me alegran mucho.**

**Y sobre lo de Horo, por supuesto que lo pondre de uke no hay problema con ellos. ^v^**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale.**


	4. Mi peor pesadilla

**.::Best Revenge::.**

**-Mi peor pesadilla: Pervertido, celoso y manipulador-**

En la pension Asakura, Anna habia salido hacia otro cuarto donde habia libros y cosas apaches. Tomo uno de los libros; de color verde que en la portada venia inscrita "Konran no Ai"(1), lo abrio lentamente, hasta quedar un poca mas de la mitad del libro; camino resitando una y otra vez la frase que venia ahi.

_"El amor es como la guerra. Es Fácil empezar, difícil parar"-_repetia y repetia poniendo velas en forma de circulo. Sonrio arrogante.

-Es hora de aclarar los sentimientos-dijo mientras sacaba su rosario.

**(***)**

-He, ¿donde esta Anna?-pregunto Yoh hacia Ren y Horo.

-No lo sabe...

-¡Dejame en paz!-grito la voz que los hizo llenarse de alegria.

-¡Callate verde!-grito la otra voz. Los cinco shamanes fueron corriendo hasta la entrada de la pension.

-¡Hao, Lyserg que bueno que estan bien!-grito Yoh sonriendo

-¡Yoh-kun!-exclamo Lyserg sonriendo y olvidandose que venia peleando con Hao, el castaño mayor lo miro y despues miro hacia su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Horo, por lo cual Hao asistio.

-Yoh-kun, yo no fui quien los guio, yo no...

-Te creo-intervino Yoh hacia Lyserg sorprendiendolo.

-Me crees-dijo Lyserg formando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

-Si, si no de otra forma no hubieras protejido a Hao-dijo, el recuerdo callo como balde de agua fria hacia Lyserg.

-Si es verdad Lyserg-confirmo el aniu mirandolo picaramente por su sonrojo.

Sonrojado aparto la vista haciendo un lindo puchero **(N/A *¬* K:¡sal! -M:*¬*)-**No volvera a suceder, eso tenganlo por seguro-dijo

-Y que paso con lo de hace un rato "Lacus-chan"-dijo el castaño de pelo largo, el peliverde abrio los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojo aun mas.

-¡Ca...Callate!-grito mirandolo fulminante

-¡Ja!-solto el amo del fuego y se adentro a la pension.

-Lyserg-llamo Ren, el chico lo miro-¿Quien es Lacus?-pregunto

-Eh...emmm...na...nadie-dijo y se metio corriendo a la pension con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

Yoh, Horo, Ren y Chocolove parpadearon varias veces antes de meterse a la pension, demasiado confundidos.

-¡Tengo hambre!-se quejo Hao depositando sus manos tras su nuca.

-Grrr...-gruño Lyserg mirandolo fulminante.

-¿Tienes algun problema verde?-pregunto calmado el castaño mayor.

-Muchos-respondio sacandole la lengua.

-Pff, que infantil-

-¡Ja!. pero miren quien lo dice-se burlo volteando la cara para otro lado, en señal de que lo ignoraba.

-El ambiente esta muy tenso-comento Horo

-Si-respondio el chino tomando un vaso de leche.

-Ren, ¿te podria hacer una pregunta?-pregunto.

-¿Que?

-¿Que tan serio puedes ser, si tomas leche?-pregunto, provocando una venita en el chino.

-¡Que dijiste cabeza de puercoespin!-grito sacando su lanza.

-Jijijiji-rio el calmado Yoh

-Yo solo preguntaba-respondio Horo sacandole la lengua. Un aura oscura aparecio en el pelimorado.

-Ahora te mostrare cuan serio puedo ser-murmuro y comenzo la pelea.

-Chicos tranquilizense o Anna los sacara a patadas.-dijo Yoh, al terminar de decir eso los dos teminaron rapidamente su pelea.

-Oye-llamo Hao a su hermano, este le sonrio- ¿Como puedes aguantarlos?-pregunto viendo como Lyserg y Ren hablaban con Horo.

-Pues son mis amigos-respondio sonriendo nerviosamente y con una gota estilo anime bajando por su nuca; al ver como Lyserg y Ren golpeaban al pobre aniu enojados.

-...-Hao los miraba raro pero despues sonrio.

Un asote de puerta se hizo presente y de ella entro Anna-¡Ya lo tengo!-grito y con su rosario atrapo a Hao y a Horo; despues una nube rosa cubrio todo el lugar.

-¡Oh!-dijo la voz atractiva de un chico.

-¡Miren lo que tenemos aqui!-dihjo una voz parecida a la de Horo.

Cuando se disipo la nube, se vieron dos Horos y dos Haos; todos dieron (menos Anna) un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Que es esto!-grito Ren con los ojos en blanco

-¡No puede estar pasando!-grito Lyserg

-¡Si, ya tengo otro hermano!-grito Yoh, provocando que todos calleran de espaldas.

-¡Yoh!-grito Ren

-Mira pué, ya tenemos a cuatro mantenidos aqui-dijo Chocolove en manera de burla.

-¡Que has dicho!-gritaron los cuatro molestos

-Fue Yoh-mintio señalando al castaño, que fue golpeado por los cinco (si, Ren tambien se les unio XD).

-Ahh-chillo comicamente-No es justo

-Vamos te tengo que entrenar-dijo Anna jalando a Yoh del pie, y arrastrandolo hasta la puerta.

-¡Anna! ¿Que es esto?-pregunto el verdadero Horo

-Es para ver hasta que punto llegan-dijo sonriendo y se marcho de ahi junto con Yoh y Chocolove; puesto que Yoh se habia llevado a Chocolove de afuerzas.

Todos los que quedaron tragaron grande, ¿cuando habian visto a Anna sonriendo?, no podria ser algo bueno,...de eso etaban seguros.

-¿Y quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Ren señalando a las dos copias.

-Mi nombre es Hao Asakura-respndio la copia de Hao; la unica diferencia esque tenia el cabello un poco mas corto que Hao.

-Y el mio es Horokeu Usui-contesto la copia de Horo; la unica diferencia de el esque tenia los cabellos alborotados (como loos lleva Horo sin la banda de su frente)

-¡No es verdad!-dijieron los "originales"

-Claro que es verdad, nosotros somos ustedes-dijo el Hao-copia

Una sonrisa sacarrona cruzo por las dos copias al ver a los otros dos shamanes que los acompañaban.

-Valla, valla, valla-comenzo el aniu copia

-Miren que tenemos aqui-intervino el Hao-copia, caminando provocativamente hacia Lyserg que trago duro

-Creo que no estaria mal que hicieramos esto...-comento la copia de Horo, en un instante los dos tomaron por el brazo bruscamente a Lyserg y a Ren plantandoles un beso en los labios; los verdaderos se qudaron en shock y con la mandibula hasta el suelo al ver eso. Mientras que los dos shamanes tenian bien cerrada la boca, puesto que los otros dos querian algo mas que un beso de pico.

-No te resistas-dijo Horo-dos en los labios de Ren, el chino cerro los ojos fuertemente al sentir una pequeña opresion en sus caderas.

-Vamos, coopera-ordeno el Hao-dos hacia Lyserg, este estaba completamente rojo, que podria parecer un foquillo de navidad.

-¡Suelalo!-gritaron los dos shamanes originales quitando a sus clones de encima de los otros dos, que calleron al suelo bruscamente

-Pero que veo, acaso ¿celos?-pregunton el castaño hacia su original

-¿Que?-pregunto Hao sorprendido, sintiendo como la sangre subia rapidamente a su rostro

-Po...por supuesto que no-dijo Horo incluso mas rojo que Diethel.

-¿No es asi?-pregunto el otro peliazul, sonriendo perversamente

-¡Claro que no!-gritaron los dos al unisono

Los otros dos shamanes se pusieroin de pie, y cuando menos lo siniteron los clones eran apuntados de forma amenazadora con las armas de estos.

-Ren...-susurro Horo sorpendido-Lyserg...

-¿No les gusto?-pregunto arrogante Hao copia, pero callo al sentir el pendulo tocando su cuello

-¿Ren-kun?-pregunto de forma pervertida el otro Horo, pero igual callo al sentir la lanza sobre su cuello.

-Vuelve a tocarme...-dijo Ren con mirada fria y aura oscura rodeandolo.

-Vuelve a ponerme un dedo encima...-dijo Lyserg con un aura asesina saliendo de si.

-¡Y te aniquilare!-gritaron los dos al unisono, y despues de disipar sus posiciones salieron bastante cabreados de la cocina.

_-"Ya lo veremos"-_pensaron los dos sonriendo perversa y pervertidamente.

-Ya los escucharon-dijo Hao con tono molesto- Y no solo eso, si los vuelven a tocar, nosotros los mataremos primero

-Valla contraparte, veremos quien se gana primero al MI verdesito-dijo el Hao dos sonriendo en forma burlesca

-O a MI Rensito-de igual forma siguio el Horo dos

-...-los dos originales permasician en las sombras-¡QUEEEEE!-gritaron enojados. Los dos clones chocaron manos y se dirigieron a la salida de la cocina.

-Por cierto es bastante frustrante llevar los mismos nombres que ustedes-dijieron los dos al unisono

-Me llamare,mmmm...,¡Haruto!-grito la copia de Hao sorprendiendolo

-Y yo, ¡Hayato!-grito la copia de Horo.

-¡Asegurense de divulgarlo!-gritaron los dos saliendo de la cocina.

-Valla, al menos no nos dijieron que nos cambiaramos de nombres-dijo un resignado y molesto Horo- ¿Hao?-pregunto al no recibir respuesta.

-¡Nadie le da ordenes a Hao-sama!-grito con aura asesina y atras de si varios volcanes explotando; una gotita bajo por la cabeza de Horo que disimuladamente salio de la cocina.

(...)

-¡Ahh!-solto Lyserg estirandose y tirandose en el pasto del jardin, mirando el cielo. Ren lo miro y no pudo evitar sonrei, ¿hace cuanto que no lo veia con esa sonrisa?; ya desde hace 7 meses, sus ojos brillaron fuertemente y miro al cielo.

-Lyserg-llamo sonriente, el chico peliverde lo miro de reojo

-¿Pasa algo Ren-kun?-pregunto

-...No, en realidad no, solo...gracias- dijo y lo miro

-Solo me importa tu felicidad-respondio el ingles cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, unos minutos mas quedo profundamente dormido.

-Lo se, me pasa igual-susurro cerrando los ojos y durmiendose.

-¿Acaso no son lindos?-pregunto Hayato tamandole varias fotos a Ren

-Demasiado-respondio Haruto igualando los actos de Hayato, solo que el tenia videocamara y grababa a Lyserg.

-Ven Haruto-dijo llevandolo hasta los dos chicos que se encontraban dormidos.-Tomame una foto con Ren sobre mis brazos-pidio, el castaño asistio.

Hayato cargo delicadamente a Ren sobre sus brazos y este inconsientemente se acurruco como un lindo gatito **(N/A *¬*-Kyo-kun:¡y hay vamos de nuevo! ¡Sal del fic!)**

-Ahora tu ami con Lyserg-pidio Haruto tomando a el peliverde y cargandolo, pero quedando parados los dos.

-¡Kya!-gritaron los dos cuando obtuvieron las fotos-¡Nos vemos geniales!-los dos chicos gritaron mas de lo devido, puesto que Lyserg y Ren comenzaron a despertar.

-¿Que?-pregunto Ren mirando a todos lados, su vista se figo donde antiguamente se encontraba Lyserg, pero ya no estaba alli, miro de reojoy vio al joven ingles medio despierto siendo cargado por el pervertido de Haruto. Sintio algo incomodo abajo de el, y cuando se dio cuenta de que eran brazos subio lentamente la mirada.

-Ya despertaste-sonrio con lindura Hayato, Ren se sonrojo totalmente; era claro hoy cumpliria su deseo, matar a Horo, o al menos algo de el XD.

-¡Bajalo ahora mismo!-grito el verdadero aniu congelando los pies de Hayato; el clon bajo delicadamente a Ren y de un solo tiron se safo del hielo.

-Si no quieres morir, baja al verde ahora-dijo la voz de Hao encendiendo una llama ya puntando hacia su cabeza.

-Mmm..¿Hao?-pregunto el peliverde al ver a Haruto.

-No, soy Haruto-dijo la copia sonriendo para el. El peliverde se separo lentamente ocultando sus hermosos ojos tras sus cabellos.

-Te matare-susurraron Ren y Lyserg, los dos clones sudaron frios pero magicamente un foquillo aparecio arriba de sus cabezas (Tenian una idea).

Haruto tomo a Lyserg por su cintura y lo atrago asi si mismo, con su mano izquierda levanto su menton y lo miro con un poco de lujuria y deseo. Lyserg se sonrojo violentamente, mientras Haruto se acercaba poco a poco a sus labios.

Ren por su parte estaba en shock; puesto que en un descuido Hayato habia tomado su mano sutilmente y entrelazando sus dedos habia depositado un pequeño beso en su cuello, haciendo que un sonrojo creciera en su rostro.

-Te lo adverti-dijo la voz de Horo hacia Hayato, pero este lo ignoro. Lo mismo paso con Haruto.

-Sueltame-susurraron la voz de Ren y Lyseg entre las sombras, pero callaron al recibir un beso por parte de loa dos coias.

-Date...-Lyserg no pudo continuar puesto que Hao se le habia abalanzado a su contyrapaarte al igual que Horo. Y de alli comenzo una pelea a golpes que hizo que se formara una bola de tierra. Lyserg y Ren veian con una gotita en la nuca a los cuatro chicos.

-¿Que sucede a qui?-pregunto la voz de Yoh muy calmadamente

-No preguntes-dijeron los dos con un aura depresiva.

(...)

-Annita, ¿com resolveremos esto?-pregunto Yoh cuando ya era de noche, con todos sentados en la mesa.

-...-Anna seguia comiendo, una gota resbalo por los dos "originales", mientras que las "copias" veian el futuro lleno de flores y con Lyserg y Ren a su lado, y pues los afectados, todavia seguian envueltos en su aura depresiva.

-Annita-llamo de nuevo Yoh

-Dejame comer-ordeno masticando y observandolo friamente, el chico trago duro y volvio a comer.

-Esto no puede ir peor-susurraron los dos shamanes sin saber que realmente estaban demasiado equivocados.

En la noche...

-Bien ire a dormir-dijo Lyserg, sin darse cuenta que era observado por Haruto no muy normalmente, lo cual fue notado por Hao.

-Yo tambien me ire a dormir-dijo Ren levantandose, y yendose con Lyserg.

-Y Annita-llamo Yoh-Me voy a dormir

-Yo tambien- y ambos se perdieron por la puerta

Hao y Horo miraron a sus contrapartes, Chocolove y Ryu sentian la atmosfera pesada asi que salieron de la cosina algo asustados.

-No les haran nada, tenganlo por seguro-dijo Hao con mirada aguda hacia los otros dos.

-No haremos nada, ¿o si?-preguntaron con tono de maldad, y se retiraron de la habitacion (cosina).

-Horo-dijo Hao, el aniu sonrio y asistio.

-Vamos-dijo y salieron de la habitacion

/Habitacion de Ren/

El chino se acomodaba su bata, y estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando tocaron su habitacion; pesadamente fue a abrirla y alli se encontro con Hayato que lo miraba de manera pervertida, sin chistar le asoto la puerta en la cara, dejando al peliazul con la mandibula hasta el suelo.

-Jajaja, te la han cerrado en la cara-se burlo el aniu sonriendo, y toco la puerta de Ren. El chico abrio aotando la puerta

-¡Que!-grito enojado y con un aura oscura rodeandolo.

-Ren ¿te en...-y sin permitirle terminar su oración le soto la puerta en la cara. Y se oyó como la cerro con llave.

-En definitiva no sera una buena noche-se dijo el chino acomodandose en el futón y cerrando los ojos disspuesto a dormir.

/Habitacion de Lyserg/

El lindo y guapo ingles ya se habia acostado para dormir, cuando estaba a punto de entregarse a los brazos de morfeo tocaron la puerta, y un evidente escandalo provenia de afuera, con todo el cansansio del mundo fue a abrir.

-Diga-pidio tallandose el ojo.

-¡Oh, pero que hermosura!-dijo Haruto abrazando a Lyserg.

-¡Hey!-grito Hao quitandolo de encima- Verde...

-Me voy a dormir-dijo ya cansado y cerro la puerta tras de si. Dejando a ambos castaños con las manibulas hasta el suelo.

(A la mañana siguiente)=)

-¿Que...Que es esto?-pregunto Ren ensanchando los ojos

-¿Ren-kun?-pregunto Lyserg viendolo en la entrada de la pension.-Pero que...!-

¿Que es lo que estara pasando?...

* * *

**_(1)Koran no Ai- "Amor confuso"_**

**O.O ¡C****iao!****, lo hice yes! ¿deje con intriga verdad?, ¿verdad? *-* digan que si */***

**Kio-kun:¬¬ ahora tambien te agarras al final del fic**

**Lys-kun: ^/**

**Mimi-chan: ¡Callate!**

**Kyo-kun: ¿Que has dicho hervivora? (aura asesina)**

**Mimi-chan: ¡Ayuda! (echandose a correr)**

**Kyo-kun: ¡Te mordere hasta la muerte!**

**Lys-kun: Mientras me aseguro que Kyoya mate a Mimi-chan**

**Mimi-chan: ¡Ya te oi! (a lo lejos)**

**Lys-kun: perdon ejem...que no la mate XD ustedes dejen reviews, por favor esperamos que loes haya gustado el fic, y no pudimos actualizar, porque teniamos problemas con fanficction, y de hecho todavia los tenemos; habiamos pensado regalarles dos fics, pero por un error de la pagina nmo los podemos subir u.u espero que disculpen y que el error se resuelva pronto.**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


	5. Un conejo, un gato y

**Advertencia: Lime ./. Recomiendo que tengan preparada la canción: Solo para ti-de Camila ^/^**

**.::¡Best Revenge!::.**

**+*+*Un conejo, un gato y... ¿dos depredadores?*+*+**

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Lyserg al ver a Haruto y a Hao vestidos de cazadores, lo mismo paso con Ren al ver a Hayato y a Horo de la misma manera que los otros dos.

-¡Milagro! ¡Hasta que despiertan!-dijo Horo muy tranquilo, asando un malvavisco.

-¬¬ ¿Que sucede aquí?-pregunto Ren acercándose a ellos recibiendo un abrazo de Hayato-¡Aléjate de mi!-grito mandándolo a volar.

-¿Que es esto?, ¿Porque se vistieron así, Haruto?-pregunto Lyserg ignorando completamente a Hao, que solo sonrió tristemente.

-¡Bien, ya era hora!-dijo la voz de la itako saliendo de quien sabe donde.

-¡Anna!/ ¡Anna-san!-gritaron los dos chicos, la rubia se acerco hacia ellos y los enredo con su rosario.

-A ver si así ya se dan cuenta-dijo mientras hacia un sello con su mano izquierda- Zenki y Kōki vengan a mí-dijo mientras Hayato y Haruto desaparecían y se convertían en los demonios.

-¡Quuueee!-gritaron el chino y el ingles escupiendo fuertemente

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Anna poco preocupada

-Ellos...-ambos se sonrojaron al recordar los besos-(suspiro) No, nada

-Eso creí-dijo mientras una ráfaga de viento salía y cubría toda la pensión- ¡Vamos!-los dos demonios sellaron su poder y todo se volvió negro...

(...)

Ren despertó poco a poco, se sentía extraño, se sentó en el pasto donde se encontraba, y miro a su alrededor, parecía un bosque... ¡esperen! ¡Que hacia el en un bosque!

-Todo es culpa de Anna-se dijo entre dientes molesto, tenia algo en su ojo así que sin pensarlo se lo tallo, sintió algo extraño ya que pudo jurar que estaba peludo. Miro sus manos y sus ojos quedaron en blanco, tenia patas y pequeñas volitas salían de ellas; tenia pelaje, una cola y su sorpresa aumento al sentir que... ¡tenia orejas de gato!-¡QU DEMONIOS ES ESTO!-grito tocando sus bigotes y su nariz

-Mmm-se oyó alguien a su lado el pequeño gato volteo y sus ojos de nuevo se pusieron en blanco con un tic sobre ellos.

-¡Lyserg!-grito despertando por completo al chico.

-¿Ren-kun?-pregunto-¡REN-KUN!-grito al verlo totalmente

-Si-dijo con un aura depresiva

-¿Que-que te paso?-le pregunto mientras el chico lo miraba

-Es mejor que te preguntes que te paso-dijo señalándolo. Lyserg bajo la mirada encontrándose con dos patas grandes y peludas, una panza con el centro blanco y pelaje rosa, un gran moño alumbrando su cuello, miro sus mano y vio que en vez de eso tenia dos patas, las subió por su cara encontrándose con tres bigotes en cada lado de su cara, una nariz pequeña y un poco mojada, cuando subió hasta su cabeza se encontró con dos grandes orejas; sorprendido volteo lentamente hasta atrás y quedo en shock al ver una bolita de algodón salir de su parte trasera.

Ren por su parte igualo el acto del peli verde, tenia una cola bastante larga, cuatro patas, bigotes y una nariz pequeña y mojada, orejas puntiagudas y en su cuello tenia un gran cascabel.

-¿Que nos paso?-pregunto Lyserg asustado cómicamente

-Tranquilízate Lyserg-ordeno Ren, el chico de Inglaterra asistió.-Todo paso por culpa de la futura esposa de Yoh, ósea Anna. ¬¬- Esto no es justo, ¿porque nosotros? ¿Que hacemos aquí?

-u. u Lo mejor será que busquemos de nuevo la pensión-dijo Lyserg, Ren asistió y justo cuando comenzaron a caminar el cascabel de Ren se oyó, haciendo que el los arbustos se oyera un ruido

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Ren un poco asustado

-n.n De seguro fue un oso-dijo el peli verde yendo a ver, justo cuando iba a abrir el arbusto algo salto, provocando que el ingles callera.

-¡Los hemos encontrado!-gritaron dos voces que reconocieron al instante

-¡Hao, Horo-kun!-grito Lyserg feliz de ver a su amigo peli azul

-Mira Horo, hay un gato y un hermoso conejito-dijo el castaño mirando lujurioso al conejo, de igual manera Horo miraba al gato.

-¿Que te parece si tu vas por el conejo y yo por el gato?-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos cazadores fueron lentamente hasta sus presas, Horo tomo a Ren del mentón haciendo que al chico se le formara una venita en la cabeza-¿Quien te crees...?-

-Shhh-callo Horo poniendo un dedo sobre Ren

Hao no se hizo esperar mas y tomo por las caderas a Lyserg- ¡Pervertido suéltame!-gruño el ingles tratando de zafarse

-¿Que opinas Horo?-pregunto Hao ignorando los forcejeos de Lyserg

-Me parece bien, llevémoslo a casa, tengo hambre-dijo pervertida mente Horo cargando a Ren sobre su espalda, lo mismo paso con Hao.

Llegaron hasta una cabaña, muy desordenada por cierto. Y los depositaron en un sillón.-Creo que tienen hambre Hao-dijo el aniu dándole un poco de leche a Ren que solo se la tomo de mala gana.

-Toma-ofreció Hao una zanahoria al conejo pero este la aventó- To-ma-dijo ofreciendo un poco de lechuga pero de igual manera Lyserg la arrojo lejos.- ¡Que tomes!-grito ya molesto aventándole una fruta amarillenta.

-¿Que se supone que es esto?-pregunto Lyserg observando el plátano, ¿acaso ese tonto creía que...?

-Un plátano genio-dijo mientras el comía una manzana

-Eso ya lo se

-Entonces no preguntes-

El conejito chasqueo la lengua y devoro la fruta, en verdad tenían hambre.

-Hao-llamo Horo

-Ocupare la sala-dijo saliendo de allí arrastrando a Lyserg consigo.

-¿Que quieren?-pregunto Ren un tanto desconfiado

-Jugar-dijo el peli azul sentándose a su lado.

-¿Jugar?-pregunto anonado

-Si-se acerco un poco mas a el- Juguemos un poco-dijo mientras rozaba con sus labios el cuello peludo de Ren

El chino se sonrojo pero asistió- Juguemos un juego que yo conozco-dijo sonriendo perversamente.

(...)

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Lyserg, pero Hao no le contesto y lo llevo hasta la sala.-Hao

-Cállate-ordeno de manera molesta

-Pues suéltame-dijo el chico ingles recibiendo como respuesta un azote en el sillón

-¿Sabes porque acepte este maldito juego?-pregunto enojado, haciendo que Lyserg se estremeciera un poco

-N-no, ¿porque lo tendría que saber yo?-pregunto molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por ti!, ¡Maldita sea por ti!-grito mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

-M-me haces daño-dijo y el castaño lo soltó bruscamente

-¡Maldita sea verde! ¡Cuando vas a dejar tu venganza de lado!-grito haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera

-H-Hao-nunca antes le había temido, nunca y ahora, ¿porque? ¿Acaso Hao le daba miedo?

-¡Dije que te callaras!-grito dándole un golpe en la mejilla, el ingles volteo la cara sorprendido, su flequillo tapo sus ojos; en ese instante Hao abrió los ojos como paltos, lo que menos quería era dañar al menor...-Lyse...

-Déjame-repentinamente su hablar se volvió duro y frio, justo como era antes de que conociera a Yoh

-Lyserg, discul...

-Dije que me dejaras, maldito asesino

-dijo mostrando sus ojos que se mostraron opacos. Esas palabras hirieron a Hao en lo mas profundo de su ser, así que con la mirada oculta se fue a otra habitación.

El peli verde dejo caer una lágrima- Y yo que te comencé a considerar un...-no completo su frase ya que Hao y Lyserg fueron transportados a la pensión.

-Lyserg-dijo Yoh al verlo, Anna lo miro de reojo y después miro a Hao.

-¿Que sucedió?-pregunto Anna

-Nada-dijo Hao y se marcho del lugar

-Yoh-kun, lo siento, pero me voy a Inglaterra-dijo mientras salía del lugar dejando a un preocupado Yoh.

(...)Clic a la canción XDDD

**_Eres todo lo que pedía_**

**_Lo q mi alma vacía_**

**_Quería sentir_**

Ren se encontraba dándole colazos a Horo en la cara, mientras que este tenia una venita en la cabeza- Ren, ¿que tanto haces-pregunto confundido

-Ya lo veras, ahora recuéstate- pidió mientras se daba la vuelta, tenia mermelada entre sus patas, Horo sonrió.-¿Listo?-pregunto, el aniu solo sonrió y asistió.

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**_

_**Lo que en sueños buscaba**_

_**Y que en ti descubrí**_

El pequeño gato puso la primera para en el pecho descubierto de Horo-horo, este solo sintió como la piel se le erizaba ante tal contacto.-Co-men-ze-mos-dijo Ren lamiendo un poco los labios de Horo.

-R-ren-dijo el aniu sorprendido y un poco excitado.

Ren comenzó a olfatear el cuerpo debajo suyo, desde el cuello hasta el ombligo dejando en su paso pequeños rastros de mermelada.

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser**_

-Mmm-nn-gimio un poco al sentir la fría nariz del chino sobre su piel.

Ren rio un poco y con su lengua comenzó a quitar la mermelada de la piel de chico de Hokkaido.-R-mm Ren-gimió , el chico no espero mas y lo beso salvajemente; explorando cada rincón de la cavidad de Horokeu, se separaron después de que la falta de oxigeno se los pidió.

-Todavía no comenzamos Ho-ro-ho-ro

El chico peli azul asistió sonriente- ¡Lo que diga Ren!-

El chino bajo nuevamente hasta el ombligo del chico y comenzó a meter su lengua en el, saboreando el dulce sabor a fresa que tenia este.

-Mmm, nnn, Re-Ren

_**Ya no tengo corazón**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Solo para ti**_

-Calma, no te apresures demasiado-dijo el chinito tocando la masculinidad de Horo que ya se había echo un bulto.

El peli azul se sonrojo completamente- To-tonto-Ren subió de nuevo hasta su cara

-No mas que tu-dijo mientras lo volvía a besar, sumergiendo su mano en los pantalones de el aniu...

-¡Ren-kun! ¡Horo-horo-kun!-grito Lyserg al verlos en esa escena tan comprometedora, se encontraban en el árbol de la pensión!.

-O.O-

-¡Que demonios!-grito Ren sacando la mano rápidamente de Horo

-E...etto, creo que mejor me voy, jajajaja- dijo el peli verde marchándose de ahí todo sonrojado- "Creo que...mejor ya no pienso"

- Lo bueno es que fue Lyserg-n.ñ dijo despreocupado Horo abrochándose la camisa

-¡No actúes como si nada hubiera pasado!-grito el chino molesto

-Claro esta que soy serio con esto Ren-dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros

-Tsk, eres un fastidio-dijo el peli morado soltando su agarre y yéndose hacia la pensión.

-Doncella, creo que querrá saber esto-dijo el rubio hacia la peligris, esta sonrió y fue hasta el.- Lo eh encontrado.

**¡Ciao!**

**Hola, bueno aquí esta mi actualización. Hao y Lyserg tendrán varios problemas. ¿Qué les pareció la escena de Horo y Ren?**

**Jajaja, les encargo que me dejen reviews y agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron antiguamente**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


	6. Entre el odio y el amor

**.:: ¡Best Revange!::.**

*****Entre el odio y el amor*** **

Se encontraba sentado en el árbol de la pensión, pensando en todo lo que había dicho, echo, cosas irremediables que jamás podrían ser cambiadas; miraba fijamente el cielo, como si allí pudiera encontrar las respuestas, tal vez irse no seria una buena idea, todo eso lo había estado pensando por una semana, una larga y detenida semana. Cuando lo miraba al pasar, no sabia que sentía así que solo por costumbre fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada, todo volvía a ser como antes.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-pidió una voz a sus espaldas que le hiso sonreír sinceramente, y asistió sin voltear a verlo.- ¿Realmente te quieres ir?-pregunto, pero solo recibió como contestación que su acompañante bajara la cabeza.- Lyserg-llamo serio, el peli verde lo miro de reojo y negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces porque?-pregunto

-Porque así tiene que ser-respondió un poco triste

-No si tú no lo deseas-contradijo soltando un "jijiji"

-Te equivocas, Yoh-kun. Yo no puedo estar en la misma casa que el, pero no le puedo pedir que se marche porque es tu casa, así que lo mejor será que yo me valla-

-¿Y si el no quisiera que te fueras?

-No le estoy pidiendo permiso-respondió con sarcasmo, Yoh arrugo un poco la nariz.

-¿Y si Ren, te pidiera que te quedaras?-pregunto de nuevo, Lyserg solo rio un poco.

-Tú sabes bien que la respuesta es la misma-

-Pero...

-No hay forma en que me convenzas Yoh-kun, te vendré a visitar, eso es una promesa. Pero, creo que lo mejor para mí y para tu hermano, será que no estemos juntos-

-Sabes que Annita solo quería ayudar-dijo el castaño sabiendo a lo que se refería Lyserg.

-Pero solo ayudo a Horo-kun, y a Ren-kun. A nosotros solo nos distancio mas-dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo, y apretando los puños inconscientemente, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Yoh.

-Veo que no te puedo convencer-sonrió el castaño un poco triste, Lyserg asistió con la cabeza- Pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, ¿que es Yoh-kun?-curioseo el chico

-Que hables con el antes de irte-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la pensión. Lyserg se quedo estático, y no supo porque pero sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza. El calor, eso era. Aseguro.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Ren besaba su cuello salvajemente, como si fuera un manjar que jamás quería que se agotara. Se separaron un poco y conectaron sus labios al instante. Así, el peliazul debajo de el, con un sonrojo en las mejillas, respirando agitadamente y con la boca entre abierta, así era como quería tener a Horokeu Usui siempre, y no, no era porque tenerlo abajo de si, significara que fuera mejor seme que el, si no porque le encantaba verlo con esa expresión.

-¿Te cansaste tan rápido?-pregunto el chico de Hokkaido retándolo

-¡Ja! Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso-el chino sonrió de forma perversa y comenzó a desbotonar la camisa rápidamente, como si tan solo el contacto con la piel del chico lo hiciera deleitarse al máximo.

-¡Oye Ren, tienes un poco de crema dental!-grito el menor Asakura entrando a la habitación de un portazo; los dos chicos lo miraron con los ojos en blanco- Hay creo que interrumpí algo, será mejor que se la pida a Lyserg-dijo mientras salía todo choqueado de la recamara cerrándola tras de si.

-(u.u) En esta casa ya no hay respeto-dijo Horo levantándose y comenzando a abrocharse la camisa. Re igualo su acto y se acerco un poco hasta su ovulo, y susurro algo con voz sensual.

-Pronto lo hare, explorare lo prohibido-dijo mientras se separaba y salía de la habitación dejando a un Horohoro echo tomate.

-¡Oye, pervertido!-grito echándose a correr en su búsqueda.

Al doblar por una esquina choco con alguien, calendo ambos al suelo- ¡Auch!-se quejo el otro por el dolor

-Lyserg-llamo Horo ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse- Lo siento, es que venia persiguiendo a Ren-

-¿Ren-kun? Lo vi, fue a alcanzar a Yoh-dijo recordando cuando lo vio, miro a Horo que parecía mirarlo con ansiedad y curiosidad, como acto-reflejo dio un paso hacia atras.- ¿Q-Que su-sucede Horo-k-kun?-pregunto sudando frio.

-Tengo que hablarte-dijo mientras o jalaba de la mano hacia la parte trasera de la pensión, llegando allí se fijo que nadie mas los siguiera, y volteo con los mismos ojos hacia el ingles.

-¿D-De que me querías hablar?-pregunto, pero el peli azul lo tomo de los hombros y lo arrincono a la pared, quedando así, en una posición bastante comprometedora-M-Me asustas-

-Lyserg, lo que te tengo que decir es muy delicado, te-tengo que saber si tu, si tu...

-¿Si yo?

-Si tu-se sonrojo notablemente-...si tu llegaste a "ese" punto con Ren-dijo mas rojo que un jitomate.

-¿Cu-cual punto?-pregunto un poco incomodo por la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Tu sabes, a "ese" punto, en el cual s-se confiesan su amor en la no-noche-siguió un poco entrecortado

-N-no entiendo-

-¡Dios chico eres lento!-le grito-¡Que si tuvieron sexo!-grito completamente rojo (si es que se puede). Lyserg quedo mudo, y de un segundo a otro los colores se le subieron a la cara, haciéndolo parecer un foquillo de navidad.

-E...yo...emm-no sabia que decir, estaba totalmente aturdido, Horo lo repego mas hacia la pared, porque el ingles trataba de huir; haciéndolo que gimiera de dolor al posar el peli azul su rodilla en las piernas de este impidiéndole así huir.

-¿Si o no?-pregunto un poco molesto, cualquiera que viera a Lyserg diría que su respuesta seria si, y eso lo hacia enojar bastante.

-N-no-respondió agitado por el forcejeo que hacia.

-¡No mientas!-grito enojado tomando su muñeca, ¿jamás habían llegado a ese punto?, eso era imposible.

-N-no estoy mintió-mintiendo, m-me haces daño-dijo tratando de soltarse.

-Lyserg, ¡Me estas mintiendo!, si ya tuvieron sexo, solo tienes que decirlo-dijo ya enojado y pegando mas fuerte a Lyserg en la pared. El ingles ahogo un grito por el dolor, haciendo reaccionar al mayor **(Si Lyserg es menor que todos en Shaman King).**

Lyserg respiraba agitadamente, pero Horo solo lo miraba sorprendido, aunque todavía no cambiaba de posición

(¬¬)-Lo- lo lamento Lyserg-dijo soltando su mano y despejándose de el, pero sabiendo como es Horo se fue para atras llevándose al chico consigo.- ¡Auch!-grito al sentir un peso extra en el.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto una voz que reconoció al instante, asomando su cabeza por la pared.

-¡Ren! ¡No-no es lo que crees!-el chino lo miro fijamente y después miro a Lyserg-

-No me interesa-dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos- Pobre, creo que esta pasando por lo mismo-dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas y tomaba la mano de Lyserg que se encontraba desmayado en el pecho de Horo, este lo miro.

-¿Se ah quedado dormido?-pregunto

-NO TORPE!-grito alarmado el chinito-¡Dile a Yoh, que llame a Fausto! ¡Rápido!-grito haciendo que Horo prácticamente volara hacia el castaño. Ren cargo a Lyserg y lo metió en la pensión, donde se encontraban todos menos Hao.

-¿Que le sucedió a mi Lyserg!-chillo Ryu tratando de abrazarlo, pero fue bien recibido por un patada de Ren.

-Déjenme pasar, dile a Fausto que estaremos en la habitación de Lyserg-dijo mientras subía con el chico en sus brazos.-"Lyserg, ¿puede ser que Marco te haya encontrado?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Jeanne-sama?-pregunto Marco viendo fijamente la pensión Asakura.

-Vamos Marco-dijo mientras se acercaban más, claro esta ocultando su presencia.

Ya en la pensión, Hao se notaba un poco preocupado por Lyserg, Fausto había llegado hace 5 minutos y todavía se encontraba examinando al ingles.- Solo espero que este bien-se dijo mientras esperaba afuera de la habitación junto con Re, Horo y los demás (menos Anna).

-Listo chicos-ji Fausto saliendo después de 20 minutos- Acaba de despertar, ¿quieren pasar a verlo?-pregunto hacia Yoh.

-Si, pero...creo que Hao será quien pase primero-dijo sonriente "jijiji" soltó después de empujar a Hao adentro de la habitación.

-¿Yoh-kun?-pregunto el peli verde que se encontraba recostado

-Ya quisiera parecerse a mí-dijo Hao burlón

-Hao- soltó Lyserg un poco indiferente

-Escucha verde, antes que nada, dis-dis-dis,diss-por algún motivo no podía continuar

-¿Quieres que te disculpe?-pregunto sentándose el chico verde. Hao solo asistió.- ¿Es tan difícil decirlo?-pregunto, Hao volvió a asistir.- ¿Puedes dejar de mover la cabeza de arriba había bajo?-pregunto, Hao asistió.

-Pe, disculpa-pidió

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil-dijo Lyserg sonriendo, Hao se dio cuenta de sus palabras y le sonrió con ternura.

-Ohh, el verde tenia razón-dijo sonriendo tiernamente, pero para Lyserg seductoramente.

-Hao-llamo sonriendo

-¿Hm?-pregunto comiendo una manzana que de quien sabe donde la había sacado.

-Te perdono-dijo soltando una pequeña risa, lo cual cambio a seriedad al sentir una presencia.-Ellos, ellos están... ¡Ahhh!

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**Hola queridas lectoras ^^ bueno en víspera que muchas de mis historias no han sido actualizadas (u.u que conste no estoy reclamando nada), pues decidí poner un granito de arena al actualizar las mías, y darles un poquito de inspiración XD**

**Bueno muchas gracias por su reviews, es especial a Im Killjoy, y a missjees.**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


	7. Sentimientos

**Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene lemmon.**

* * *

**.::¡Best Revange!::. **

*****Sentimientos*****

-Ahhh!-grito el pequeño agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Hao preocupado. Lyserg asistió- ¿Porque te dan esos dolores?

-No lo se- respondió apartando la mirada

-No me engañas, ahora dime-ordeno molesto, Lyserg lo miro y suspiro cansadamente

-De acuerdo. Cuando volví a Inglaterra, Marco y la doncella me visitaron, pero esa visita no fue muy normal que digamos, hicieron unas clases de sellos, y me pusieron en medio, me dijeron que como "el ángel guardián" de los X-laws lo tenia que hacer; así que cuando acabo, ellos usaron sus posesiones y dé repente comenzó a sentir ese dolor extremadamente agudo; pensé que solo era migraña, pero no fue así, la doncella me explico que cada vez que usaran la ayuda del ese ángel llamado "Káiser", tendría esos dolores, y como han venido a buscarte supongo que por eso es el dolor-suspiro con cansancio y sonrió tristemente- Es lo que tengo que pagar por traicionar a mis amigos-Hao lo miro tristemente

-No lo creo así, debe haber una manera de librarte-le dijo- Anna, si le explicamos seguro que acepta-Lyserg rio

-¿No conoces a Anna-san?-pregunto sonriendo

-Pe, pero tu compras todo, y ayudas mucho no creo que se niegue-le dijo haciendo un puchero

-Jajaja, creo que no perdemos nada si lo intentamos-rio y se recostó bien sobre el futon. Después de unos minutos el peli verde se durmió. Hao sonrió y salió sigilosamente de la habitación, bajando y buscando a Anna, que se encontraba mirando el televisor.

-Anna-llamo recibiendo un "Hfm" de contestación- Quiero que me hagas un favor,- pidió, la rubia lo miro-el favor es...

* * *

En un cuarto de la pensión Ren se encontraba mirando el ventanal, "Que le estaría preguntando"-pensó depositando su barbilla sobre su mano- "¿Le preguntaría sobre lo que le dije?, o sobre si ya había tenido..."-se sonrojo de solo pensarlo- "¿Que le habrá dicho Lyserg?, ¿Le habrá dicho que si o no? Cielos estoy confundido"

-Ren-llamo una voz desde el portón, el peli morado solo hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicar que pasara- Yo te quiero decir algo-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-¿Que?-pregunto sin voltear a verlo

-Yo, yo le pregunte a Lyserg algo personal-dijo mientras se acercaba a el.

-No creo que Lyserg te haya mentido-dijo sabiendo bien de lo que se trataba

-¿Lo sabias?

-No, pero es de imaginarse. Le preguntaste a Lyserg si yo había llegado a ese punto con el; y el te respondió que no, ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto volteando a verlo, Horo estaba echo un jitomate, lo que hizo que Ren tuviera un movimiento en sus pantalones (XD)-Horo-Horo-llamo mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba del mentón;- No te mintió-y lo beso dulcemente, Horo rio un poco en sus labios y correspondió el beso. Justo cuando Horo pensó que llegarían mas lejos Ren se detuvo y s separo de el.-No quiero interrupciones esta vez-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y la ventana, quedando así a oscuras. Horo lo miro sonrojado.

-Ren, yo...

-Yo quiero que esto te sea muy especial, ¿así que puedo?-dijo mientras lo tomaba por la cintura causando una erección en ambos.

-S-si,-respondió besándolo dulcemente, Ren correspondió de inmediato y lo arrincono contra una pared, haciendo que los dos se deslizaran en esta, entrelazando sus manos.

Ren comenzó a quitar la chamarra que tenia puesta el aniu y este solo se dedicaba a gemir por las caricias que el peli morado le daba,- Nn-mn- gimió un poco al sentir que Ren rozaba con su lengua sus pezones, y después los lamia con desesperación. -Nm-nh R-nh-Ren-Ren subió hasta el y lo beso con desesperación mientras una mano recorría su contorno y la otra bajaba poco a poo sus pantaloncillos.

-R-Ren-suspiro, el chino lo miro siguiendo con su tarea- Y-yo quiero darte algo t-también-dijo con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas, Ren sonrió y antes de que lo pudiera esperar, Horokeu solo quedaba en bóxers.

El peli azul sonrió y se separo un poco de Ren, poniéndolo abajo de si, lo beso con pasión y delicadeza, quitando con sus manos la playera de Ren y tratando de bajar sus pantalones-Vas muy lento-reto Ren, Horo sonrió y con ayuda de su seme logro quitarle los pantalones, y sus bóxers. Igualando el acto con el; cuando al fin quedaron completamente desnudos, Horo rio un poco y se volvieron a besar, unos minutos después Horo mordió el lóbulo de Ren. Cansado de estar en esa posición Ren volteo a su uke y comenzó a rozar su cuerpo con el suyo, poniendo una rodilla delicadamente entre la entrepierna del oji-oscuro para no lastimarlo-Nhm-gimió al sentir los roces, y como sus cadera comenzaban a moverse, Ren sintió y con una mano tomo la masculinidad del chico comenzando a frotarlo, Ren por su parte recorría el cuerpo del chico con movimientos sensuales.

-Nhm- gimió un poco Ren al sentir que el chico masajeaba sus glúteos en círculos, y volvía a recorrer sus piernas hasta llegar a su hombría, y comenzar a frotarlo con la mano.

-Re-Ren, n-no a-aguanto m-mas, po-pon...-no pudo continuar porque Ren lo beso apasionadamente y con las manos subía las piernas del chico a la altura de sus hombros,-n-nh

-Prepárate, esto te encantara-sonrió de manera sensual y metió tres dedos en Horo es señal que los lamiera, este los lubrico rápidamente. En un instante, Ren puso un dedo en la entrada del peli azul moviéndolo en círculos, Horo se quejo por la intromisión.

-D-duele-afirmo con los ojos acuosos

-Pasara pronto-dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso, para tranquilizarlo un poco. El peli morado metió el segundo dedo, y comenzó a moverlo en tijeras, y unos segundos después metió el tercero, comenzando a meterlo y a sacarlos para que su uke se acostumbrara. Cuando lo sintió acostumbrado quito los dedos y metió su hombría dentro del chico, que dolo grito por el dolor.

-R-Ren!

-Shhh...-le puso un dedo en la boca mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo levemente- O nos escucharan-el Usui asistió, pero el dolor fue rápidamente cambiado por el placer, cuando Ren lo penetraba con más fuerza mientras lo masturbaba, y al mismo tiempo besaba.

-R-Ren, e-estoy-nhn- p-por ve-venirme-dijo entre gemidos, Ren lo sintió cuando la entrada del chico de cerraba un poco.

-Yo, yo también-aseguro mientras su masculinidad se ponía un poco mas dura.

En segundos los dos se vinieron juntos, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, volviéndose a besar, y Ren cayendo al lado de Horo, para después taparse con el futon y así quedarse dormido junto su amado Usui.

-Te amo...-susurro Horo quedándose dormid en el pecho de Ren- Yo también te amo...-susurro Ren mientras lo abrazaba e igualaba su acto.

* * *

-Bien, no creo que a el le guste, pero si tu lo deseas así entonces estará bien-dijo la voz de Anna, mientras le entregaba un pergamino a Hao

-¿Lo mantendrás en secreto?-pregunto sonriendo

-Solo si vuelves antes de cuatro días, recuerda que el pergamino solo dura tres-dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Hao asistió y salió del cuarto, camino por el pasillo que daba con la puerta principal y miro hacia arriba, donde su gemelo solo sonrió en manera de confianza. "Cuídate". Eso pudo interpretar cuando sus labios se movieron, Hao asistió y salió de la pensión. Fue hasta l parque de Funbari y cuando estuvo a punto de invocar su llama,...cuando lo vio, llevaba una maleta pequeña y caminaba en dirección al subterráneo. Pero antes que pudiera ir a alcanzarlo, algo se vio desde el cielo, una sombra gigantesca, que hizo que la otra persona callera arrodillado, mientras Hao solo miraba como el sujeto bajo del ángel y caminaba peligrosamente hacia el chico, SU chico, Lyserg Diethel..., lo único que pudo hacer fue invocar al espíritu del fuego cuando vio que el rubio cargaba al pequeño y lo subía al ángel para después irse volando, dejando a toda la gente atónita.

* * *

**-¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¡Nyaaaa! ¡17/Mayo! ¡Nació Lyserg Diethel! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Pero también, y no menos importantes: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hao! ¡Feliz cumpleaños missjees! (Hao es del 12-mayo) (Missjees del 11/mayo)**

**¡Aquí esta tu regalo! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! ^_^ ¿Como me entere? Lo leí en tu perfil xD**

**En fin, pasemos al capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! ¬¬U Me tarde un poco en hacerlo, porque no sabía como poner el lemmon, y no sabia con que mas rellenarlo a principio. Pero ya esta ^_^**

**¡Bien, espero que me dejen más de sus hermosos reviews! Gracias a Im Killjoy, skZopHiAsk (Nueva lectora ^_^), y missjees**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


	8. Conflicto

**.::¡Best Revenge!::.**

****+**Conflicto**+****

El espiritu de fuego fue invocado, y Hao subio sobre el al borde de la locura. Se lo había llevado, Marco, ese rubio idiota, le haría algo malo. Lo sabía, y no era solo porque el seguia vivo, no, eso era desde el torneo de shamanes. Hao lo notaba, como lo miraba, como lo maltrataba...lo odiaba, y si le hacia algo a SU Lyserg, se las veria muy caro...agonizaria, en el fuego.

-¡Marco!-grito el peliverde con las manos sobre la cabeza- Quita la posecion, me duele, me duele demasiado-pidio, el rubio le dio una bofetada.

-¡Callate, alguien tan inpuro como tú no deveria de hablar!-grito y le dio una patada en el estomago que lo hizo dar una vuelta-Así esta mejor, cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza te purificare-dijo y se relamio el labio superior, Lyserg bajo la mirada algo asqueado.

Mientras tanto en la pensión había un preocupado Yoh-¿Donde, donde se metío?-se preguntaba-Es obío que en la pensión no esta-se dijo-Lo mejor es que vallapor Horo-horo y Ren-subío por las escaleras apresurado, y antes de que abriera la puerta y encontraraa los dos amantes...

-¡Yoh!-grito Anna, el castaño descarto la idea de no hacerle caso y fue en su busqueda, en ese proceso (grito) Ren desperto algo cansado.

-¿Horo?-pregunto al verlo a su lado, y al verlo dormido sonrio tiernamente-Horo, despierta-movío, pero el peliazul solo se dio la vuelta-Horo-horo despierta!-grito en su oído el Usui se desperto rápidamente.

-¿Ren que secede?-pregunto alarmado

-Yoh por poco nos descubre-dijo algo serio

-¿Y? ¿Que tiene de malo?-pregunto, por lo que se gano un buen golpe.

-Cierra el pico, creo que hay problemas-dicho esto se levanto y se vistio rapidamente, Horo despues de unos minutos trato de igualar su acto pero fue imposible.

-ME DUELE!-grito callendose y comenzando a patalear

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Ren desentendido

-Me duele, me duele, me duele mi traserito-chilló mientras Ren soltaba una sonora carcajada-¿De que demonios te ries?-pregunto molesto-A ti no te dierón-le recrimino

-Sera jajaja sera mejor que baje-concluyo yéndose y riendose

-_Tonto Ren-_susurro el peliazul molesto.

**o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto Lyserg adolorido y sudando

-Shh, pequeño-calló Marco posando un dedo en sus labios-Pronto lo sabras-dicho esto lo cargo bruscamente

-¡Bajame!-grito tratando de safarse, Marco "obedeció" y lo solto haciendo que el pequeño callera dolorosamente.

Hao por su parte se encontraba confundido, había perdido rastro de ellos, y eso no era nada bueno-Demonios, ¿donde esta?-pregunto enojado, despues de meditarlo unos segundos sintio una pequeña presencia que luego se poso sobre su hombro-Morphin-susurro, el hada asistio, dandole a entender que sabia donde se encontraba el menor-Bien llevame con el-la pequeña hada asistió.

-¿Que?-pregunto Yoh sorprendido

-Tamao tiene la ubicacion exacta de Lyserg-djo Anna con cara neutra, Yoh formo una enorme sonrisa ante eso.

-Tamao, ¿me la podrias decir?-pregunto, la chica se sonrojo y asistio

-Claro joven Yoh-respondio, y en extendió su tabla, apareciendo sus dos espiritus- El joven Lyserg se encuentra en el bosque de Funbari, pero al parecer tiene algo que me impide saber en que lugar, disculpe-pidió, Yoh sonrio aun mas.

-Con eso es suficiente, gracias Tamao-concluyo, y se echo a correr encontrabndose con Ren-Necesito tu ayuda, Marco y Jeanne atraparon a Lyserg, Hao fue en busca de ellos y ambos esntan en peligro, ¿donde esta Horo?-pregunto rapidamente, y al final suspiro exhausto

-Je, je ,je el no esta disponible ahora-río Ren nerviosamente

-¿Que tiene?-pregunto el castaño inocente

-Na-nada, mejor vamonos-el castaño lo miro extrañado pero le resto importancia. Los dos salieron de la pension a toda prisa junto con Ryu y Chocolove.

**o0o0o00o**

-Adentro-ordeno Marco empujando al peliverde bruscamente a un calabozo, el chico calló de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

-Marco, por favor-suplico cuando vio que el rubio aseguraba la puerta.

-Callaté, antes de entregarte a la doncella te purificare, de una manera o otra-dijo tomandolo del brazo y azotandolo bruscamente contra el suelo.

-Ma-Marco, ¿que-que haces?-pregunto temeroso, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Que pasa Lyserg?, te aseguro que te gustara-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, Lyserg comenzo a moverse descontroladamente tratando de liberarse, pero Marco siendo el mayor y el mas fuerte con una mano sostuvo las manos de Lyserg arriba de su cabeza.

-Basta, dejame-pidio, Marco ignoro sus suplicas y con la otra mano comenzo a abrir la camisa del ingles-¡Dejame ir!-Marco ignoro la suplica y comenzo a lamerlo, pero justo antes de que hiciera algo mas, un ataque lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared.

-¡Pagaras!-grito un Hao bastante enojado-Lyserg huye con Morphin yo me encargare de esto-ordeno, Lyserg corrio hacia Hao, una vez que se sintio un poco mas seguro lo tomo del brazo.

-Es peligroso vamónos-pidio con la mirada oculta

-No, este estúpido me las pagara-dijo y quito el agarre, Lyserg miro a Morphin y esta asistio-_¡Over Soul_Angel Advent!_-Hao volteo sorprendido/enojado al ver que el ingles había desovedecido-¿Que crees que haces?-pregunto Hao enojado

-Tratando de que no te maten-respondio en modo agresivo

-Verde, estoy tratando de salverte-

-Y yo de que no te maten-contesto, los dos se miraron fijamente. Lyserg ensancho los ojos y sintio un gran dolor, pero esta vez no lo hizo derrumbarse

-Te dije que te fueras!-grito Hao

-¡Y yo te dije que no!-grito Lyserg

-Jajajajaja, que pateticos son-río Marco de buena gana-Miren que pelearse por cosas absurdas, justo antes de morir-

-¡El que va a morir es otro!-grito Hao cabreado.

-¡Mueran!-grito Marco lanzando un ataque, los dos "enemigos" lo esquivaron y fueron hasta el.

-Alto Marco-pidio una voz que hizo al rubio ponerse serio.

-Doncella, usted no deveria estar aquí-hablo seriamente

-Lo se, pero Lyserg es el que me preocupa, el ah caído en las sombras graias al demonio Asakura...

-¡Tonta, que dices!-grito Hao exaltado, Lyserg puso una mano sobre su hombro para que se tranquilizara.

-Por eso eh venido, una vez que matemos a Hao, Lyserg primero tendra que ser purificado-Marco sonrio,haciendo estremecer al ingles-...y despues morira-ninguno de los tres se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Doncella, ¿que...?

-El ah estado mucho tiempo con Hao, así que su alma la ah envuelto la oscuridad-concluyo la doncella-Ni nuestros mas grandes castigos y purificaciones podran salvarlo.

-Maldita basta...-Lyserg jalo a Hao y lo echo para atrás-¡Qu demonios haces!

-Vete-ordeno Lyserg seriamente, Hao lo miro sorprendido.

-¡No, ¿como pinsas que te dejare?, estas loco!-grito enojado y tomandolo por los hombros, Hao ensancho los ojos al ver que Lyserg tenia los ojos acuosos y pequeñas lagrimas bajaban de su rostros-Verde-

-Por favor-pidio-No quiero que mueras-susurro, Hao sonrió.

-Pero soy el gran Hao, no morire-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Basta de sus cursilerias, es hora de acabar con ustedes-dijo Marco invocando al ángel, Lyserg se quejo un poco por el dolor pero Hao lo abrazo mas fuerte, el peliverde lo miro y en ese proceso Hao le robo un beso.

-Si voy a morir, que sea a tú lado-le susurro, Lyserg sonrió y lo abrazó mas fuerte. Ambos esperaron el ataque que nunca llegó.

-Valla, te dejo un rato con mi amigo y ya te lo quieres ligar jijijji-(creo que ya saben quien es xD) dijo Yoh deteniendo el ataque con su poseción-Vamós Hao tienes mas poder-rió Ren sarcasticamente-No dejes que Lyserg te haga devíl-

-¡Oye!-se quejo el peliverde, Ren sonrío. Lyserg le devolvió la sonrisa timidamente, lo cual Hao noto-Gra...

-Bien, bien yo tambíen puedo luchar-se separo del ingles ardiendo en celos. Ren e Yoh rieron de buena gana, Hao solo se sonrojo y Lyserg no cápto por que reian.

-Vamós!-gritaron los tres. Lyserg quedo admirado después d unos minutos al ver que sus amigos habían derrotado al angel, no muy facilmente eso era seguro. Pero fuen en MINUTOS!

-Por tú cara verde, me dice que te exitaste al verme-dijo Hao con arrogancia, Lyserg se sonrojo intensamente y una venita palpito en su frente.

-¡PUDRETE HAO!-grito y comenzo a perseguirlo por el bosque.

-Creo que regresamos a la normalidad jijijijijiji-

-Si, dulce normalidad-continuo Ren, en ese momento chilló su estomago-Es cierto no eh comido nada desde temprano, me pregunto si...-una imagen de el Usui paso por su mente-¡Horo-horo!-grito y con su posecion se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

En la pensión se ve a Horo tratando de ir hacia la puerta arrastrándose-Ren me las pagara, la proxima vez yo estare arriba!-chilló comicamente-Tengo hambre!-

-Bien hazlo Hao-pidió Yoh

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunto confundido el peliverde

-Annita le dio un pegamino que sirve para sellar los poderes, por tres días, Y en ese transcurso absorve sus poderes hasta volverlos completamente humanos-explico

-Bien, solo dejame colocarlo en el lugar indicado-Hao destapo el pergamino y lo colocó en el suelo, hizo una clase de sellos con las manos y puso un poco de su poder espiritual-Bien tenemos menos de 15 segundos para salir del bosque-dijo felizmente, los otros dos lo miraron sorpendido, Hao sonrio e invoco al espirítu del fuego. Despues de que salieron a tiempo l bosque fue cubierto por una especie de poder.

-Bien creo que todo acabo-dijo Hao sonriendo y tomando al ingles por los hombros

-¡Alejate de mí!-grito Lyserg arrogandolo lejos de el

-Yo no lo creo hermanito jijijijijiji-río Yoh-_"Es mas...tú verdadero sufrimiento apenas comenzara"_

* * *

**Ciao-ssu!**

**Ufff. Cuanto me ah costado hacer este capitúlo, pero creo que valío la pena. No tenia inspiración, me la caban de etregar, ^^ xD.**

**En fin, ojala que haya valido la pena para reviews. Onegai *v***

**Muchas gracias por los reviews: Im Killjoy, Missjees,skZopHiAsk (ja no me habia dado cuenta de que eras la autora de esa historia, que curioso xD) ,Mariana-san, Hikaru Agata,Fallon Kristerson. Y tambien a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews.**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


	9. Trampas

**¡Best Revenge!**

*****Trampas*****

Una vez que acabo todo el lio de Marco y la doncella Jeanne, todo volvió a la "normalidad" en la pensión. Claro, si la definición de la palabra normal es:

Una chica rubia que manada a todos.

Un Horo que apenas puede caminar

Dos chicos que se levantan completamente cansados y medio dormidos (Ren y Horo)

Hao queriendo matar a dos chicos (Ryu y Chocolove)

Una persona que se ríe porque hasta el viento pasa (Yoh)

Ser acosado por alguien que antiguamente te las debía (Lyserg y Hao)

Actuar como si nada después de haber besado al chico que te gusta (Hao)

Si, todo eso era "normal" en la pensión Asakura.

-¡Hey, muévete Horo-Horo!-ordeno la itako mientras le aventaba una escoba, el pobre chico apenas y se podía mantener en pie.

-_"Tsk, Ren me las pagara, por su culpa la ogra me esta regañando"-_pensó mientras barría lo mas rápido que podía.

-¿No entiendes la palabra rápido?-pregunto como si fuera un sargento y el pobre ainu un soldado en entrenamiento.

-¡Si, señor! Que diga ¡señora!-grito y comenzó z lavar los platos, Lyserg paso para salir de la pensión pero la itako lo noto.

-¡Lyserg! ¿Dónde crees que vas?-pregunto con las manos en la cadera

-_Ogra-_susurro Horo, pero la rubia lo escucho y le dio una patada en el trasero- ¡Ahhhhh!-grito retorciéndose en el suelo, el peli verde miro con susto la escena.

-Emmm,…Anna-san yo iré al centro de Funbari, necesito comprar unas cosas-dijo algo nervioso.

-Trae la cena-ordeno y miro a Horo- ¡Y tu muévete no vives aquí de a gratis!-el chico peli azul se levanto y comenzó a hacer la tarea anterior llorando cómicamente. Mientras ella se iba y Lyserg suspiraba derrotado.

-(¬¬) Lyserg-llamo Horo.

-¿Qué sucede, amigo?-pregunto inocentemente

-Cuando vallas a hacerlo, se tu el que este arriba-dijo, Lyserg quedo pensando.

-¿Hacer que o que?-pregunto confundido

-Después lo sabrás, y me darás las gracias. Pero tu siempre estate arriba-dijo dejando mas confundido al ingles, que solo lo miro raro y salió de la pensión.

-¿De que hablabas con Lyserg?-pregunto Ren apareciendo como si nada

-De nada (¬¬)-respondió sacándole la lengua

-¿Ahora porque? ¿No te gusto lo de anoche?-pregunto haciendo sonrojar al uke intensamente.

-¡Cállate pervertido!-grito y le aventó un plato que termino por estrellarse contra la pared

-Ese plato lo pagaras con 12 horas de trabajo-dijo Anna desde la salita. Horo puso sus ojos en blanco y se puso azul.

-Vamos, vamos no es para tanto-consoló Ren y le robo un beso

-Están en un lugar publico, sean reservados-dijo Hao entrando a la cocina

-¡Hao!-grito Ren algo molesto-¿Y se puede saber porque ahora no acosas a Lyserg?-pregunto con picardía

-No lo acoso-dijo (¬¬)-solo le recuerdo que existo

-Ajá, ¿y luego?-se burlo el peli azul

-Tu cállate o me encargare que no te puedas levantar en un mes-amenazo-Además no lo eh visto en toda la tarde, ¿saben donde esta?-

-No-respondió Ren, ambos miraron a Horo

-No lo se, solo le dijo a la gruñís que saldría-

¿Quieres que sean 14 horas Usui?-pregunto Anna desde la sala, Horo solo suspiro.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-pregunto pensativo- ¡Es verdad! Horo necesito que me hagas un favor-pidió, Ren lo miro con cierto celos. Horo sonrió al notarlo.

-Claro Hao, lo que desees-dijo y se fue con el una vez que termino de hacer sus "deberes". Ren fulmino a Hao con la mirada.

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Horo cerrándola con seguro-Seamos claros, se que tienes mucha porquería debajo de tu "colchoncito"-dijo Hao con picardía

-(¬w¬) Con que has visto ¿eh? No te conocía de esa manera Hao-

-(¬-¬) Estaba buscando algo, y los vi sin querer-se excuso, Horo lo miro con mas picardía.

-¿Y? ¿Las quieres?-pregunto, Hao desvió la mirada y asistió- Como Lyserg no te pela te consolaras-Hao lo tomo por la polera.

-¡El video no es para mí, es para el!-dijo algo molesto (¬.¬)-Se lo dejare donde lo pueda ver.

-Ya veo-se soltó del agarre-Quieres excitar al pequeño Lyserg-Hao asistió-Pues bien, veamos-busco debajo de su colchón hasta que lo encontró- Dale a que mire esto, y veras que si llegas en el momento indicado lo harás tuyo-dijo con picardía

-De acuerdo-Hao miro el video- Y mas te vale que no le digas a nadie, porque mi amenaza sigue en pie-Horo trago saliva nervioso.

-(nOnU) No le diré a nadie tenlo por seguro-dijo nervioso, Hao sonrió y se fue. Entro en la habitación de Lyserg y lo puso en la mesa, asegurándose de quitarle la portada.

Una vez que el peli verde llego dejo la comida en la mesa, ya Ryu se encargaría después de cocinarla. Llevaba algunas cosas higiénicas para el y unos cuantos dulces. Entro a su habitación y una vez que estuvo adentro, vio algo particular en su mesita de noche. Miro el video que no tenia portada y lo abrió, nada, solo una notita que decía _"Que lo disfrutes"_ Lyserg solo subió los hombros y o puso en la Dvd El video comenzó a reproducirse; Hao se encontraba asomándose en la ventana, y escondiendo su presencia, estando allí con la ayuda de unas escaleras.

-Mmm, ya comenzó-se dijo el peli verde. Lyserg presto mucha atención en el video, y este comenzó con un payaso, después parecía un pequeño niño bailando, de cabello azul…un poco mas adelante el niño se encontraba llorando, era Horo-Horo en su fiesta de cumpleaños- (un tic en el ojo) Creo-creo q-que esto pertenece a Ho-Horo Horo-kun-dijo mientras quitaba el video y salía de la habitación, sin oír que una escalera caía (Hao se callo del enojo xD)

**O0o0o0o0o**

-¿Y yo que iba a saber que mi hermana lo había quitado?-pregunto Horo cruzándose de brazos –_"Es cierto si lo quito, de seguro… (Trago de saliva), no quiero llegar a casa"_

-¡Pues ahora me ayudaras, o le diré a Ren que no se te quite de encima por un mes!-grito enojado, Horo ahogo un chillido, su preciado trasero estaba en peligro. Suficiente tenía con una vez a la semana.

-(ToT) Esta bien. Te ayudare-

Lyserg se encontraba sentado, observando el pequeño estanque y pensando en algunas cosas.

_-"Estará bien lo que estoy sintiendo, pero el ato a mis padre. Tal vez si me regresara a Inglaterra este sentimiento desaparecería"-_pensó algo confundido.

-Mira allí esta-señalo Horo, Hao asistió.

-¿Qué hago?-pregunto, Horo sonrió.

-Pues ve hacia el, siéntate a su lado y comienza la platica. Después…-

Lyserg hundió su cabeza dentro de sus piernas-Hola Lyserg-saludo Hao, el ingles sintió sus mejillas encenderse y desvió la mirada.

-_Hola Hao-_susurro, Hao apenas pudo oírlo así que se sentó a su lado, Lyserg se alejo un poco de el.

-Emmm, ¿y que haces aquí?-pregunto

-_Mirando el estanque_-volvió a susurrar y a alejarse un poquito mas de Hao

-Ya veo, ¿adonde fuiste ayer?-pregunto algo inquieto

-No es algo que te incumba-dijo algo molesto y haciendo un lindo puchero, Hao se acerco un poquito sin que el se diera cuenta.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir?-pregunto acercándose un poquito más. Lyserg se alego un poquito.

-(¬o¬) ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hao?-pregunto incomodo. Hao se estiro un poco y puso su mano en el hombro de Lyserg-(¬-¬**) ¡Suéltame!-grito y lo estrello contra el suelo- Tsk, pervertido.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hao?-pregunto Horo tendiéndole una mano.

-Auch, si. Pero no funciono-

-Tengo una idea-anuncio (nOn)-

-(¬.¬) Ya tengo suficiente de tus ideas-dijo molesto

-Esta vez funcionara lo prometo-dijo ansioso. Hao suspiro y se dejo llevar por el ainu, en la azotea de la casa Ren miraba con cierto odio al rey del fuego. "Así, pues yo también puedo"-pensó molesto.

-¡Hola Lyserg!-saludo Ren, el peli verde que se encontraba picando fruta le sonrió.

-Buen día Ren-kun-saludo cortésmente- ¿Deseas fruta?-ofreció

-Si, seria grandioso-dijo sonriendo- Oye quiero pedirte un favor-pidió

-Si claro, ¿Qué es?-pregunto metiéndose una parte de manzana.

-Que me dejes de decir Ren-"kun"-dijo y se acerco a el, Lyserg se atraganto con la manzana-¡Lyserg!-grito preocupado, ayudando al ingles con un vaso de agua

…-Lo siento, no era mi intención (u_u)-se disculpo apenado.

-No te preocupes Ren-kun, ¿pero me podrías decir porque?-

-Es que Horo…

-Ya entiendo (¬w¬), estas celoso por que se la ah pasado con Hao

-¿Te has dado cuenta?

-Si. Pero no se que traman, porque veo que habla con el y después viene conmigo-concluyo, Ren capto inmediatamente.

-(-.-) Ya entiendo, me voy. Discúlpame Lyserg-y se marcho, Lyserg parpadeo varias veces pero le resto importancia.

La puerta se corrió violentamente, y de allí entro Hao con una gran caja de comida inglesa. Lyserg lo miro curioso.

-Lyserg Diethel, quiero darte este regalo y quiero decirte que amo a Inglaterra y bla bla bla…-Lyserg recargo su mentón en su mano y cuando pasaron dos horas en las que Hao no paraba de hablar-…y por ultimo me gustaría ser astrónomo para explorar ese oyó-Lyserg ensancho los ojos y un Horo orgullosos se encontraba desde la puerta. ¡ZAZ! Un tremendo golpe se oyó dentro de la cocina.

-¿¡Porque haz echo eso!-grito Hao enojado, Lyserg se encontraba parada y apretando los puños fuertemente.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yoh algo preocupado, Ren y Anna solo miraron la escena.

-¡Eres despreciable!-grito enojado, mientras Hao se levantaba y lo miraba sobándose la mejilla-¡Eres un idiota!...

-Lyserg yo…

-¡CALLATE, NO TE QUIERO SERCA DE MI! ¡No sabes nada sobre mí! ¡Tan solo, tan solo aléjate!-grito y se abrió paso entre todos.

-Tsk-

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Horo un poco burlesco, Hao lo tomo bruscamente de la campera.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? ¡Lyserg me odia gracias a ti, eso paso Usui!-grito enojado y antes de que llamara al espíritu del fuego Ren intervino.

-Tu tienes parte de la culpa Hao-dijo haciendo que soltara a Horo- No debiste hacerle caso, si en verdad lo quieres. Primero ve y ofrécele una disculpa por lo que has dicho-dijo y señalo su cuarto. Hao asistió y subió por las escaleras. Horo bajo la mirada, Yoh y Anna mejor se fueron de allí.

-Escucha Horo, tuviste parte de la culpa por meterte en este asunto. Hao tiene que resolver sus problemas con Lyserg no tu ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto, el ainu l regalo una sonrisa y tomo la mano que el chino le ofrecía

-Gracias Ren-y se hundieron en un profundo beso- Te amo.

**0o0o0o0o**

-Lyserg, ¿puedo entrar?-pregunto Hao abriendo un poco la puerta-Lyserg se que estas aquí, no eres bueno escondiendo tu presencia-Hao paso ya que el ingles no le contestaba-Lyserg quiero que me disculpes, no era mi intención ofenderte de esa manera…pero en una parte tengo razón-al decir eso un cojín le callo en la cara-…de acuerdo no, lo siento Lyserg, pero Horo me dijo…

-…_Eso explica muchas cosas…_-susurro pero fue escuchado por Hao

-Si creo que todas-rio- Perdóname Lyserg, pero…no, solo perdóname-

-…-solo se escuchaba la respiración del ingles.

-Piénsalo, ¿si?-pregunto y camino hacia la salida pero una mano lo detuvo

-Hao-llamo, el rey del fuego no necesito prender la luz para saber que el ingles estaba sonrojado. Tomo la mano y el entrelazo con la suya.

-Discúlpame- pidió y busco la boca en la oscuridad perdiéndose en ella cuando la encontró- Creo que ese es un si jajá-Lyserg asistió en la oscuridad- Como recompensa mañana saldremos los dos solos ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto, Lyserg asistió, Hao con su mano prendió una pequeña flama, viendo al ingles sonrojado.

**0o0o0o0**

-Necesito ayuda-anuncio Hao hacia Yoh, Ren y Horo (no aprende xD)

-¿En que?-pregunto curioso Yoh

-Tendré una cita con Lyserg mañana-anuncio (nOn)

-¡Queeeee!-(OxO)-gritaron sorprendidos.

* * *

**¡ciao-ssu!**

**Bueno eh aquí el capitulo de ¡Best Revenge!, tengo una buena o mala noticia no lo ya se va acabar el fic u_u solo faltan dos o tres capítulos u_u Bueno ese es el anuncio, y por ahí si se quieren pasar por mi fic de Quiet Hours lo estaré esperando.**

**Lys-kun_ Por favor déjenos reviews, su opinión es importante n_n**

**Gracias a: **_Eliza-Kagamine, Im Killjoy, missjees, Sky Angels_

**Bye-by ****Dejen**** reviews!**

**Mimi-chan sale**


	10. ¿A esto le llamas cita?

**¡Best Revenge!**

***** ¿A esto le llamas cita?*****

Lyserg suspiro agotado, eran las cinco de las tarde y Hao a pesar que vivían juntos había decidido irse por su cuenta.

-¡Lyserg!-grito Hao enfrente de el, el peli verde subió la mirada y se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas, y la cabellera del castaño asomarse por estas.

-¿Q-que es esto?-pregunto con una gota bajando por su cabeza.

-Un ramo de flores, Yoh me digo que el le regalaría algo así a mi "cuñadita" si tuviera una cita algún día con ella…, y al decirme eso se puso a llorar-recordó

_-"Pobre Yoh-kun"-_pensó el ingles- C-como sea, gracias-las tomo sonrojado

-Vamos tenemos que ir al cine-lo tomo del brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Lyserg iba un poco atrás de el así que miro a Hao de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja con una corbata negra. Sonrió para si mismo, tal vez no había sido del todo malo que Morphin tendiera una trampa.

_-Flash Back-_

_Hao prendió una llama para ver al ingles completamente sonrojado, y después de unos instantes beso sus labios con ferocidad y deseo, al parecer el peli verde se tenso completamente al ver que Hao estaba empezando a subir de nivel. Comenzando a tocar su torso y a desabrochar su camisa._

_-¿Q-que se supone que haces?-pregunto una voz detrás de el, el castaño volteo y se encontró con el ingles parado en la puerta con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza y un tic en el ojo_

_-Pero tu…-volteo y se encontró con el otro ingles, un aura rosa lo envolvió y sus ojos se pusieron con estrellas-¡Hay dos Lyserg, mi deseo se cumplió!-grito_

_-¡Que estas diciendo, si ella es Morphin!-grito molesto el verdadero Lyserg, Hao volteo y se encontró con la pequeña hada completamente asustada que fue volando hasta su amo._

_-¿Pero, entonces ella me beso?-_

_-¡Si, idiota! ¡La asustas por ser tan pervertido!-dio media vuelta con el hada aferrada a el, pero antes de que pudiera salir el castaño lo jalo bruscamente y lo pego hacia la pared- ¡Que-que demonios!_

_-¡Haha!, Lyserg ¿sabes lo que tu pequeña amiguita hizo?-pregunto pegándose mas contra el, Lyserg esquivo su cara sonrojado-…Te ofreció en una cita-el peli verde quedo en blanco y volteo a ver a su hada molesto. Morphin ya no sabia a quien le tenia mas miedo, si al pervertido castaño o a su propio amo._

_-¡No voy a ir!-grito dándole empujones_

_-Pues alguien tendrá que hacerlo, porque tu hada…es verdad ¿Cómo se transformo en ti?-pregunto curioso_

_-…E-es una n-nueva habilidad. ¡Ahora déjame ir!-Hao tomo sus manos y las subió arriba de la cabeza._

_-Eres el único Lyserg que veo, así que…o cumples o cumples-dijo de manera juguetona para después besarlo, el inglés se sonrojo violentamente_

_-¡Pe-pervertido!-Hao lo miro de manera picara_

_-Pero, ¿yo no soy el único o si?-pregunto mirando hacia abajo._

_-¡MUERETE HAO!-grito haciendo que resonara eco en la habitación_

_-Haha, no creo que quieras exponer a tu hada conmigo, ¿verdad? Porque si tengo a un Lyserg que no se puede defender será mejor-Lyserg apretó los dientes y chasqueo molesto_

_-D-De acuerdo-hablo ocultando su cara, Hao lo soltó y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios_

_-¡Estoy muy feliz!-grito mientras se alejaba de el pequeño_

Una enorme vena apareció en su frente al recordar, Morphin se las pagaría, eso era seguro.

-¿Cuál deseas ver?-pregunto señalando la cartelera- ¡Veamos esta!-grito señalando un cartel que tenia el dibujo de los muppets. Una gota tipo anime bajo de la cabeza de Lyserg. Una vez que compraron los boletos fueron al departamento de dulces. Hao miraba las palomitas impaciente al igual que los dulces.

_-"Parece que tengo un paseo con un niño pequeño"-_pensó el peli verde pagando las palomitas- Ya vámonos

-Si, oye-paso su brazo por los hombros_- ¿Tenemos que mirara la película a fuerza?_-susurro en su oído.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-grito el peli verde vaciándole las palomitas en la cabeza, toda la gente se les quedo viendo extrañada.

Minuto después…

Ya en la sala los dos se encontraban un asiento separados- Oye, Lyserg ¿Por qué estas hasta allá?

-(¬.¬) No se, ¿Por qué será?-pregunto con sarcasmo, Hao solo suspiro

-Te prometo no hacer nada-

-Por alguna extraña razón no te creo-alego comiendo algunas palomitas

-Por fa-vor- pidió mientras tomaba su mano

-Si estarás callado, de acuerdo-se rindió algo sonrosado, Hao se volvió a sentar ahora el lado de Lyserg. Una vez que la función comenzó se oían risas la mayoría por niños. Lyserg comenzó a cabecear por el sueño, sintió como una mano se ponía sobre la suya y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo quedo totalmente petrificado, Hao… ¡Hao estaba llorando! (1)

_-_(ToT) Pobres los dejaran en la banca rota-Lyserg solo lo miro con un tic en el ojo. Una vez que salieron del cine, mejor dicho que los sacaron del cine, puesto que Hao comenzó a gritar de felicidad cuando los muppets salvaron el teatro (xD)

-¿Y, a donde iremos?-pregunto con un suspiro

-Mmmm. Horo me dijo que si lo del cine no funcionaba que te llevara a un parque de diversiones-Lyserg asistió, hacia tanto que no iba a uno.

Caminaron hasta el tren pero el _"príncipe Hao"_ no se quería subir puesto que para el eran _"seres diminutos"_ que los quemaría en un segundo, así aso media hora hasta que Lyserg lo "_convenció_" con un pequeño beso, ante esto enseguida se subieron. Una vez que llegaron al parque…-¿A que nos subimos primero?-pregunto entusiasmado Hao

-Pues ¿Qué te parece a la montaña rusa?-Hao asistió con una gran sonrisa. Así pasaron tres horas en los que Lyserg por primera vez se divertía como cuando era pequeño, y justo cuando todo iba bien tenían que aparecer los problemas.

-Valla, valla-hablo una voz detrás de ellos mientras los dos **"novios**" comían un algodón se azúcar- Si es "_Haruto" _y_… ¿"Lacus"?_-pregunto lo ultimo con confusión. Hao y Lyserg voltearon sorprendidos, al hacerlo completamente se encontraron con el mismo Setsuna Yamamoto (2) Lyserg desvió la mirada molesto y Hao lo miro con curiosidad.

-Tu…-los dos lo miraron- ¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto provocando que los dos cayeran de espalda

-Idiota. ¡Fui yo el que te dio una paliza!-grito atrayendo la atención de la gente, Hao puso mirada seria- Pero tu no eres Lacus-"chan" ¿Eres su gemelo?-pregunto mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-Estúpido-murmuro Lyserg

-¿Cómo me has dicho?-se hizo el ofendido y bruscamente lo tomo por las caderas- Mira que te pareces mucho a ella, eres…_igual de sexy-_un golpe derribo al chico haciéndolo sangrar del labio, la gente comenzó a murmurar.

-Vuélvelo a tocar, y yo mismo te quemare vivo-Setsuna se estremeció un poco al recordar el fuego que salió de su mano- **Que diminuto eres-**

-¡H-Hao!-grito Lyserg tratando de calmarlo- Tranquilízate no vale la pena-y se lo llevo a la fuerza de allí dejando al chico mas que enojado. Salieron del parque y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Te hizo daño?-rompió el silencio Hao

-N-no, haha no hay de que preocuparse-rio algo nervioso, la puesta de sol ya estaba a punto de terminar

-Creo que esto no fue lo que planearon-

-¿Planearon?-pregunto confundido el ingles

-Yoh planeo lo de las flores, pero mira por tanto movimiento se están marchitando-señalo el ramo- Horo planeo lo del cine y lo del parque de diversiones, pero ese idiota lo tenia que arruinar-chasque la lengua- Y Ren… ¡Es cierto lo de Ren no lo eh probado!-tomo a Lyserg de la mano provocando que tirara las rosas, Lyserg solo las miro tristemente y se dejo llevar.

Llegaron a un parque cercano, la noche ya se había asomado y se podían notar algunas estrellas.-Esto me lo dijo Ren, debo suponer que el esperaba que lo demás no funcionara-Lyserg miro el lugar y después a Hao

-Vámonos-ordeno desviando la mirada

-Vamos Lyserg esto si funcionara-lo abrazo pero el ingles no correspondió- Es verdad, Ren dijo que debería de comprarte algo para que sintieras seguridad y no se que mas. ¿Deseas algo en especial?-Lyserg apretó los puños y sorprendiendo a Hao y hasta a si mismo lo tomo de la cara y lo beso, el castaño trato de corresponder pero Lyserg no lo dejo

-¿Qué te parece?-grito enojado- ¡Eso también lo planearon ellos!-Hao se sorprendió por lo dicho

-Pero Lyserg de que…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no hiciste nada, ellos fueron lo que planearon toda la cita! ¡A TI TE DIO IGUAL!-sus ojos se cristalizaron y cuando grito lo ultimo varias lagrimas cayeron al suelo

-Lyserg yo…

-¡ERES UN TONTO!-y se echo a correr en dirección opuesta, el castaño se quedo en shock tenia razón, el no se esforzó, todo lo hicieron los demás. Cuando al fin reacciono ya había perdido de vista el ingles. Eso era malo, aunque podía sentir su presencia esta ya se encontraba cada vez mas lejos, agarro coraje y comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Lyserg seguía corriendo y llorando, ¿Por qué Hao tenia que ser tan tonto? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que lo hería? ¿Por qué el no planeo nada?

"**¿Solo es un juego?"**

Se paro en seco al pensar en eso, y comenzaron a surgir mas y mas lagrimas

"**¿No me quiere?"**

Agarro su cabeza fuertemente y se recargo en la pared donde poco a poco se fue resbalando hasta sentarse.

"**¿No le importo? ¿Solo es un capricho?"**

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos más no pudo, cada vez venían más y más al grado que ya no podía dejar de llorar- Hao-murmuro con la voz quebradiza. Tallo sus ojos pero aun así las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Alguien se puso en frente de el, cuando el peli verde lo noto ya era aprisionado por un terrible beso; cuando el agresor se aparto pudo verle la cara…Setsuna.

Hao miraba a todos lados, no podía decir en que punto se encontraba Lyserg exactamente, para su desgracia Morphin y su espíritu no estaban con el, sin mas que pensar siguió corriendo y a lo lejos pudo ver una sombra que estaba en el piso de rodillas. ¿Lyserg? Podría ser, su presencia se sentí cada vez mas cerca.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo!-grito el ingles tratando de zafarse del agarre

-Jajaja, pequeño tonto. Nadie puede oírte, por estos rumbos casi no pasa gente, además tu _"noviecito"_ no esta aquí contigo-beso su cuello- Aunque me gustaría mas tener a Lacus en esta posición (3)-Lyserg trato de zafarse pensando que ese chico enserio era un gran, gran idiota despistado

-¡Suéltame, por favor!-

-Ya te dije que no- comenzó a desabrochar su abrigo y a meter su mano en la camisa. Alguien lo tomo bruscamente de los cabellos y estampo un golpe en su cara justo en la nariz.

-Imbécil-Hao tenia la cara oculta entre las sombras provocando que al chico le diera un tremendo escalofrió- Te dije que te alejaras de el, y veo que necesitas un escarmiento para que aprendas-ahora con un rodillazo lo golpeo en el estomago. Lyserg se arrincono a la pared sorprendido, Hao estaba golpeando al chico cruelmente parecía que lo mataría.

"**¿Lo hace por mi?"**

La felicidad apareció pero también la preocupación, se levanto y separo a Hao del chico que se encontraba inconsciente y a punto de agonizar.

-Hao, déjalo, vámonos o tendremos problemas-lo jalo y prácticamente se fueron corriendo a la estación de trenes. Una vez adentro, todo era silencio. Casi no había pasajeros puesto que ya era tarde, pero a pesar de eso cada quien iba pensando en su mundo. Cuando llegaron a la estación de Funbari era igual un silencio incomodo.

"**¿Esta arrepentido?"**

Lyserg bajo la mirada y decidido lo tomo de la mano deteniendo su paso- Yo, Hao…-

-Vámonos o los demás se preocuparan-dijo secamente

"**¿Por qué?"**

-¡Espera!-detuvo cuando este se soltó del agarre- Yo…-se acerco a el y lo beso tímidamente, Hao correspondió después de un tiempo el beso rodeando la cadera del ingles y pegándola mas hacia si, por su parte Lyserg subió las manos al cuello contrario.

"**¿Qué es lo que siento ahora?"**

-H-Hao-murmuro cuando se separaron- Te quiero-el castaño sonrió en sus labios y lo volvió a besar.

"**¿Amor?"**

* * *

_(1)Lagrimas apasionadas xD_

_(2) Capitulo 3 _

_(3) ¡Dios, aun no reconoce que Lacus y Lyserg son la misma persona! ¡Baka! u_uU_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¡Yo! Bueno aquí el antepenúltimo capitulo, hahaha ¬w¬ adelanto, siguiente capitulo lemmon haha xD**

**En fin, casi no hubo Ren y Horo u_u pero ya verán como en el siguiente capitulo como será bastante largo también aparecerán ellos xD**

**Hahaha la actualización va a hacer este sábado o domingo que viene, porque ya la tengo que terminar puesto que ya entre a la prepa ^-^**

**Se que me mataran porque…. (Música tétrica) ToT ¡Borre Quiet Hours! Discúlpenme, mil y millones de disculpas, pero enserio el tiempo se me viene encima y la verdad me quiero concentrar mucho en mi prepa ya que es una vocacional (del IPN) Minna-san discúlpenme enserio, pero como recompensa, cuando acabe esta y otra historia subiré una mas aquí (que ojala tenga mas reviews) porque será de todas las parejas (LysxHao, RenxHoro, AnnaxYho) Enserio discúlpenme, pero por eso tratare de acabar rápido ¡Promesa!**

**Bye-by ¡****Dejen**** reviews!**

**Mimi-chan sale**


	11. Jamas me sueltes Part 1

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene el doble de perversión, hahaha doble lemmon *-* / Sakura onee-chan no leas este capitulo. Y una sorpresa muy especial para las amantes del HoroxRen ¬w¬**

**.::¡Best Revange!::.**

*****Jamas me sueltes*****

"_Por favor jamás me sueltes, ¿no ves que cerca de ti quiero estar?"_

Un trueno se oyo mientras ellos se abrazaban. Lyserg escondido en el pecho de Hao y este sonriendo deposito su quijada en el hombro del otro. La lluvia no tardo en desender, y ellos se separaron sin decir alguna palabra, tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar.

-Toma-Hao pudo su saco en la cabeza de Lyserg para que no se mojara

-N-no es necesario, t-tu p-puedes tener f-frio-dijo nervioso y algo sonrojado

-No quiero que te enfermes-le regalo una encantadora sonrisa, el ingles aparto la cara totalmente sonrojado y se puso el saco.

Una vez que llegaron a la pensión (corrieron), y rápidamente se metieron encontrándose (para su mala suerte) con Anna.

-A-Anna-san-hablo el ingles nervioso

-Ustedes dos no entraran así, arruinaran la madera de la pensión. Largo-sentencio dándole una patada a los dos y sacándolos de la pensión.

-¡Esta lluviendo a mares Anna!-grito Hao golpeando la puerta, en segundos la puerta se corrió haciendo que cayera el castaño.

-¿Y?-pregunto con frialdad

-Annita, no los puedes dejar afuera-dijo Yoh recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su prometida- Mejor me cayo.

-Diethel pasa-ordeno jalándolo, Yoh y Hao la y lo miraron molestos (celos xD)(1)

-¿Por qué solo "el"?-pregunto Yoh haciendo un puchero, Anna sonrio de medio lado al notar sus celos

-Es fácil, el compra todo lo de la pensión. Si muere por pulmonía nadie mas que el enano cabezón compraría la comida-sentencio, Lyserg agacho la cabeza decepcionado.

-¡Pe-pero Anna-san, Hao!

-Es mi ultima palabra-y cerro la puerta sacando como un cachorro a Hao que solo lloraba cómica mente.

El cielo parecía caerse y los truenos se oían demasiado fuertes, al igual que los rayos.

-Horo estas temblando-le dijo Ren en su oído, el chico inflo los cachetes

-¿Cómo quieres que no tiemble? ¡Me muero de frió!-gritó mientras lo cubría con el futon, Ren lo miro raro

-¿Como no vas a tener frio? ¡Si solamente yo estoy cubierto por el futon! ¡Tu te descubres para hacerme un show!-el peliazul se sonrojo violentamente

-¡PERO SI BIEN QUE LO DISFRUTAS!-Ren se tapo la cara con el futon dispuesto a dormir- ¡Hey no me ignores!-grito mas fuerte peo el pelimorado siguió ignorándolo, ante esto el oji-oscuro se molesto comicamente y le quito toda la cobija tirándola a su lado quedando el chino solo en boxers-…Venganza-murmuro con una sonrisa pervertida, Ren lo miro casi sin comprender.

Horo comenzo a besarlo salvajemente sonrojando totalmente al chino-¡Hey pervertido, suéltame!-grito molesto, el peliazul no hizo caso y sujeto sus manos por encima de su cabeza, comenzando a besar su cuello y a lamerlo-¡E-es-espera!-trato de detener pero el aniu ya había bajado hasta sus pezones-¡Horo-Horo!

-Shhh-silencio con un dedo- Ten por seguro que pediras mas-y de nuevo beso la boca de su chico. Ren correspondió el beso algo torpe puesto que aun no se acostumbraba a estar en esa posición.

-D-Dejame e-estar a-arriba-pidió tratando de corresponder otro beso

-Por supuesto que no, te tocara sentirme esta vez a mi-dijo con perversión, y solto sus manos. Comenzo a tocar todo su torso hasta bajar por los muslos, quito la molesta ropa interior aventándola por un lado de la habitación.

El aniu comenzó a besar su cuello, a bajar por su pecho y hasta llegar a su ombligo se detuvo metiendo la lengua en el. Lamio sus caderas haciendo que Ren sintiera un escalofrio recorrerlo.

-H-Ho-ro, hmp-gimió mientras lo tomaba de los cabellos suavemente como queriéndolo guiar.

-Tranquilizante que viene lo mejor-le dijo su antiguo uke sonriendo pervertidamente, bajo hasta su miembro que para entones se encontraba erecto y comenzó con la punta, lamiendo poca a poco y de un solo golpe lo metió por completo, lubricándolo con saliva y succionando suavemente y en pequeñas ocasiones mordiscos leves.

-H-Ho-Horo, ah-ah, mp. Pa-pa-ra-ordeno encurvando su espalda

-No creo que quieras que pare-dijo sacándoselo de la boca y limpiando la saliva que escurría de su boca, tomo la parte del chino y comenzó a frotar

-Mmp, pa-para-gimió comenzando a mover sus caderas- P-por f-avor, v-voy a…-Horo lo silencio con un beso pero sin dejar su tarea, minutos después su mano se lleno du una semilla blanquesina. Ren lo abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas-H-Horo-susurro en su oído. El pelimorado bajo una mano y comenzó a copiar la tarea de su amante.

-R-Re-Ren-gimió al sentir la mano del chico, los dos encontraron sus bocas y se hundieron en un profundo beso-

-H-Horo, apúrate o-yo mp, lo- lo hare-le ordeno Ren mientras lamia su cuello. El oji-oscuro entendió y de imediato paro su tarea al igual que Ren, se separaron un poco y se acomodo mejor entre sus piernas subiéndolas a los hombros.

-Preparate,…"uke"-susurro lo ultimo, Ren se sonrojo y cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle Horo metió un dedo previamente lubricado.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Sa-sacalo!-pidió mientras una lagrima escurría de su ojo izquierdo.

-Pronto pasara, necesito acostumbrarte-sentencio y metió otro dedo

-_Duele-_susurro mientras lloraba y gemía de dolor. Ese sensación fue cambiada al momento que Horo metió tres dedos y los comenzaa a sacar y a meter.

-Shhh-puso un dedo en sus labios-Deja de llorar o no lo disfrutaras-susurro para darle sus tres dedos definitivamente y metió su duro miembro, primero la punta…

-¡Ah. Ah Ho-Horo-Horo!-grito de dolor y de placer. De un solo golpe entro por completo haciendo que el chino se encorvara de la espalda y una vez que se acostumbrara comenzara a mover sus caderas al compas de las embestidas que su ahora seme le proporcionaba. Justo cuando la entrada del oji-ambar se cerro poquito Horo comenzó a masturbarlo de nuevo para llegar al clímax juntos. Minutos después los dos se vinieron. Ren ensuciando el vientre del aniu y Horo dentro de su amante.

Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas. Horo salió despacio del chico y lo abrazo ahora cubriendose con el futon.

**-**_**Creo que ahora ya no tengo frio…**_-susurro mientras el otro se acomodaba en su pecho como si fuera un gato. Quedandose dormido por el "ejercicio". Ren lo miro sonriendo para después entregarse a morfeo con su ahora "seme" (xD)

"**Solo toma mi mano y veras que el miedo se ira"**

**O0o0o0o0o0**

La lluvia caia y caía mas fuerte, no parecía querer detenerse. Lyserg miraba la ventana mirando donde se encontraba Hao.

-¿Tendra frio?-se pregunto mientras el se cubria con una cobija-Hao…

_-"Hao…te quiero-susurro mientras Hao sonreía y lo volvia a besar"_

Lyserg se sonrojo al recordar aquello, abrazo su almohada y sonrio cálidamente- Hao…-susurro y decidido se puso de pie y tomo su cobija para después salir de la habitación.

Miraba sigiloso por todos lados, no quería que "Anna-san" lo encontrara y lo encerrara. Miro en la pequeña sala y no había nadie, camino de puntitas hasta abrir la puerta principal y la cerro con sigilio.

-Creo que ambos ya están bien jijiji-rio Yoh desde la cocina mirando la puerta principal

-Hmp-recibio como contestación de su futura esposa que bebía té- Con que no se deshagan de sus deberes esta bien por mi-

-Jijijiji gracias-sonrio felizmente y se acerco un poco a ella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mirándolo con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por dejar que Lyserg valla con Hao-dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios haciéndola sonrojar un poco

-Me debes una-dijo seriamente, Yoh la miro tiernamente y la tomo de la mano.

-Pues vamos a cobrarla de una vez, jijijiji-ambos subieron corriendo a su habitación

**"No importa cuando y porque, sonríe y veras que el miedo se ira!"**

**00o0o0o**

Lyserg camino tímidamente hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Hao, en eso escucho pequeños murmullos de este.

_-No se como decírselo-L_yserg quedo confundido y se puso aun lado del árbol- _El ya me dijo que sentía algo por mi, y ahora decirle que…-_Lyserg quedo petrificado al oir eso y comenzó a sollozar-_No podría…es mejor que no le diga nada-_

-¡Tonto!-grito cayendo de rodillas mientras la lagrimas se perdían con la lluvia-¡Tonto, tonto, tonto Hao!-el castaño se asomo por el árbol sorprendido al encontra a Lyserg en esa posición.

**¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me quiere?**

-¡Lyserg!-el peliverde no alzo la cara pero apretaba fuertemente la cobija que llevaba, como si quisiera destrozarla- ¿Qué haces…?-se puso en cuclillas

-Hao te quiero-dijo con voz quebrada- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…-Hao quedo sorprendido- ¡TE QUIERO!-grito y lo abrazo fuertemente, el castaño lo abrazo del mismo modo.

-Yo, te amo Lyserg-susurro en su oído, el peliverde abrió sus orbes esmeraldas sorprendido, y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

**Entonces, ¿Por qué?**

-Lyserg-susurro besando su cuello- Te amo, te amo-aun así el pequeño no paraba de llorar

-H-Hao no quiero-el castaño se detuvo de imediato- ¡No quiero que te vallas!-grito haciendo que ambos se cayeran en el suelo, Lyserg encima de Hao-Por favor, no te vallas. No me dejes…-

**No quiero estar solo otra vez**

-…solo-completo refugiándose en su pecho, el rey del fuego suspiro y lo volteo quedando Lyserg debajo de el.

-Si no quieres que me valla,…-el ingles lo miro atento, se veía tan encantador en la lluvia-…ven conmigo-ofreció regalándole una sonrisa, Lyserg lo miro sorprendido -¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptaras? ¿Aceptras irte conmigo?

-…S-si-respondio al momento que lo besaba, Hao correspondió felizmente. Un minuto después se separaron algo agitados-H-Hao-murmuro mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí- Quedate a mi lado-Hao sonrio y asistió

-Lo hare siempre-dijo y comenzó a besar su cuello, Lyserg echo la cabeza para atrás soltando leves gemidos mientras que sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa del contrario al igual que este.

Hao quito delicadamente la camisa de Lyserg y la avento hacia el árbol, beso todo el torso que tenia solo para el, llego hasta los pesones y comenzó a lamerlos-H-Hao mmp, hmm-el rey del fuego paro la tarea, el peliverde lo miro incrédulo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el castaño lo cargo llevándolo hasta el árbol y sentándolo encima de el.

-Lyserg, ¿estas seguro?-pregunto abrazandolo de espaldas, el ingles tomo sus manos entre las suyas y sonrio.

-Si-respondió a momento que le daba la cara y lo besaba.

**"Las trivialidades ahora son momentos para atesorar; pues has crecido en mi corazón" **

* * *

(1)Yoh por Anna y Hao por Lyserg xDD

* * *

**Hahaha que mala soy jijiji en el siguiente cap si hay lemmon pero como se llama igual que este por eso dige que en este capitulo habria doble lemmon, las engañe muajajaja xD **

**Disculpen por la tardanza, pero ojala les haya gustado.**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale**


	12. Jamas me sueltes Part 2

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemmon. Si no eres de genero yaoi no leas y reserva tus comentarios. Sin mas que decir ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**.::¡Best Revenge!::.**

******Jamas me sueltes******

_"Hay un sentir por desbordar que nuestro interior inundó una nueva historia sin un final_

_¡Está empezando!"_

Hao solo pudo sonreír ante esa respuesta, quitando delicadamente las manos del ingles las metio dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior comenzando a estimular al ingles.

-Hnm...ngng-los gemidos eran pequeños pero excitantes para el castaño. El sonrojo en la cara de su koi era suficiente para el, los gemidos y cuando el pequeño apretaba su ropa lo hacia sentir tan feliz.-Nmmmg, H-Hao-susurro su nombre comenzando a mover sus caderas.

-Lyserg te amo-susurro mientras mordía su lóbulo y no paraba de hacer su "trabajo" con el pequeño Diethel.

-Hao, t-te quiero-gimió mientras lo besaba por el cuello, comenzando (tímidamente) a dar pequeñas lenguetadas en el, mientras el otro sacaba una mano del pantalón de Lyserg y comenzaba a pellizcar sus tetillas (./.)

El peliverde comenzó a frotar su trasero en la hombría de Hao simulando embestidas; Hao sonrió, Lyserg lo estaba volviendo loco. Saco la mano restante de la ropa del ingles y con delicadeza lo acostó en el pasto.

-Lyserg hagamos-lo juntos-murmuro en su cuello mientras comenzaba a morderlo, Lyserg por su parte rodeo on sus brazos el cuello de Hao revolviendo le el cabello con los dedos y subiendo un poco las rodillas para darle mas acceso al rey del fuego. Hao fue bajando hasta llegar al vientre donde metió su lengua en el ombligo del pequeño haciéndolo estremecer un poco, con gran agilidad lo despojo de sus pantalones quedando asi solo en ropa interior. El castaño se subió por inercia y casi pudo jurar que el agua de su cara se evaporaba al ver tan hermosa imagen a bajo suyo.

-¿Q-Que p-pasa?-pregunto el ingles agitado y con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. No era posible que se encontrara en el cielo, ¿o si?

-...-no respondió, mejor volvió a apoderase de aquellos labios a los cuales se habia vuelto adicto.

-Nhg, H-Hao-el ingles comenzó a des prenderlo de su camisa y al final Hao lo ayudo con los pantalones. Quedando ambos en ropa interior. Hao no aguanto mas y lo despojo de ella, aventando la a quien sabe donde.

La lluvia junto con e sudor cubrían sus cuerpos, Hao de nuevo comenzó a estimular al menor. Mientras este tímidamente acercaba una mano hacia su miembro, el castaño lo noto. Sonrió internamente y con la mano que tenia "casi" desocupada lo guió- Hazlo, sin pena. Por eso somos amantes-Lyserg ya no se podía sonrojar mas, parecía un foquillo de navidad. Con la misma timidez bajo el bóxer del mayor y comenzó a darle pequeñas caricias al gran miembro de Hao. Después trato de seguirle el ritmo a su koi que parecía gozarlo al máximo.-Mmmn, L-Lyserg-las pequeñas cosas que hacia su uke hacían que se lo quisiera comer a besos, que solo le perteneciera a el.

-H-Hao-murmuro mientras soltaba el miembro y entrelazaba sus dedos con su "amante" que había igualado su acto.- Te quiero-el castaño se acomodo mejor entre sus piernas y las subió a la altura de los hombros.

-L-Lyserg l-lame tres dedos-puso sus tres dedos sobre la boca del pequeño que comenzó a dar pequeños lenguetasos, Hao se sonrojo un poco al imaginar lo que Lyserg podría hacer- Mmn-gimió un poco acercando su miembro al de Lyserg, este igualo su acto. Una vez que los dedos estuvieron muy bien lubricados los saco de la boca, y beso al ingles; los dedos viajaron hasta la pequeña entrada del menor y comenzó con uno. Lyserg abrió los ojos del dolor y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos.

-No llores, pronto pasara-el ingles asistió, Hao metió el segundo esta vez Lyserg grito. Una vez que se acostumbro a los dos dedos metió el tercero. Hao lo miro con dulzura estaban entregando todo, y quería que siempre fuera asi.

-H-Hao, te te quiero-murmuro mientras el castaño sacaba los dedos, le regalaba una tierna sonrisa y metía su miembro.-¡Ahhhh!-grito siendo callado por un beso de Hao. Pronto las embestidas comenzaron a darse, y las caderas de los dos danzaban. Lyserg ya no lo soporto mas y se vino, el castaño al recibió esa cálida sensacion no puedo evitar igualar la acción.

Ambos quedaron jadeantes, Hao salio del ingles con delicadeza acostándose a un lado de el algo cansado. Lyserg tomo su mano entrelazándola con la suya.

-No, me equivoque. No te quiero-Hao quedo en shock al oir esas palabras, pensaba reclamarele justo cuando...-Me eh dado cuenta de que te amo-el ingles rio un poco al notar su reaccion.

-Tonto, ingles-rió y lo abrazo

-Me duele-susurro pero Hao lo escucho, bajo una mano hasta la entrada del ingles y comenzó suavemente a masajearla. Lyserg se acurruco en su pecho. El mayor sonrió y con delicadeza dejo su entrada y lo cargo, poniéndole unas ropas encima al igual que el. Lo dejo un momento sentado abajo de una ventana que quedaba 5 metros arriba de el.

-¡ Espíritu del fuego!-llamo, el ser apareció y Hao volvió a tomar en brazos a Lyserg. Abrió la ventana y entro a su habitación (a la de Hao), disipo su espíritu y recostó a Lyserg sobre el futon, el ingles veía como su "seme" buscaba toallas y cobijas dejándolas al lado del futon (excepto la toallas) y se metió al baño. Segundos después salio y de nuevo cargo a Lyserg.

-¡Oye Hao, ¿que haces?-grito un poco nervioso al ver que el castaño lo metía en una tina y abría la llave de agua caliente.

-Si no nos bañamos nos dará fiebre, pero tampoco hay que desperdiciar agua. Así que lo haremos juntos.-Lyserg lo fulmino con la mirada

-¡Pervertido! ¡ Aléjate de mi!-los gritos comenzaron a oírse por la pensión- ¡E-espera H-Hao! ¡No empieces! ¡Detente! ¡Me duele todavía! ¡HAO!-

-Otra vez discutiendo-susurraron Yoh y Anna al igual que Ren y Horo pero sin prestar la mas mínima atención se volvieron a dormir.

.

.

.

Ya era de día, su "uke" se encontraba a su lado dormido, se veía tan inofensivo y delicado. Se asomo por la ventana e invoco al espíritu del fuego, miro a Lyserg y fue hasta el. Delicadamente lo cargo en sus brazos y subió en su espíritu.

-¿Se irán?-pregunto la voz de Yoh con aparente sueño y su usual sonrisa

-No tengo opción, tu muy bien sabes a lo que venia-le sonrió sinceramente mirando a Lyserg

-Si, me da gusto que hayas aclarado tus sentimientos-

-¡TONTO!-grito haciendo que Lyserg reaccionara un poco y se moviera en sus brazos

-¿Y el no se despedirá?-

-No tenemos tiempo para eso-

-¿A donde te lo llevas?

-No te incumbe-

-¿Porque se van?

-No te interesa-

-¿Porque no me dices?-hizo u puchero

-¡Yoh!-grito enojado, el ingles se quejo y volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos.

-Te responderé rápidamente: Lyserg no se puede despedir porque los demás nos invadieran en preguntas, ademas Anna no lo dejaría. Nos iremos al bosque donde solía vivir yo antes de que viniéramos, pero antes tenemos que ir a recoger sus cosas a Inglaterra. Nos vamos porque no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, Ren y Horo partirán mañana y solo quedaran ustedes con el chocolatito y el idiota de Ryu. ¿Feliz? Me sacaste toda la sopa-

-Jijijiji, cuídate mucho y cuida a Lyserg

-Siempre lo hago, pequeño hermano tonto-rió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Yoh, y se fue alejando de allí con el espíritu del fuego.

.

.

.

Lyserg despertó al sentir la brisa en su cara, al hacerlo miro el cielo-Hao-llamó, el castaño sonrió y fue hasta el

-Despertaste-lo tomo del mentón y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¿Donde estamos?-pregunto confundido

-Vamos para Inglaterra, Londres-

3...

2...

1...

-¡QUEEEE! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES? ¡NO ME DEJASTE DESPEDIRME DE NADIE! ¡NO ES JUSTO!-grito haciendo a Hao chiquito

-Tra-tranquilo los veremos después-rió nervioso

-(¬_¬) Mas te vale-Hao lo atrajo de las caderas y lo beso, Lyserg correspondió tímidamente.

-Te amo-susurro en sus labios el Ingles.

-No mas que yo a ti-y después lo beso pasional-mente comenzando a tocarlo por los muslos.

-E-espera Hao...¡HAO!-ya nadie podía detener al rey de fuego

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¿Que tal chicos? Ya actualice y no podría estar mas que feliz =D El siguiente capitulo es el epilogo T_T Ya acabo la historia =D**

**Les agradezco que hayan tenido el tiempo de leer, y por supuesto de comentar. Perdí algunas lectoras, pero gane muy buenos comentarios =)**

**Bye-by**

**Mimi-chan sale (en el epilogo les informare de mi nueva historia)**


	13. Promesa

**Muchas Gracias por todo su apoyo.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece, si no habría decenas de yaoi *-***

**.::¡Best Revenge!::.**

******Epilogo: Promesa******

_-Lyserg Pov-_

_De una forma u otra yo lo había provocado, todos los sentimientos que mostramos en un momento, todas las palabras dulces que el y yo soltábamos...en ese momento me hicieron feliz._

_La forma en la que nos mirábamos, llenos de cariño y confianza; nadie, nadie la podría destrozar. Cuando por fin me entregue a el, no solo en forma física si no emocional, me sentí realmente feliz. Mi soledad había desaparecido, mi angustia y dolor corrieron lejos. Sentir la calidez, y el cariño que el me brindaba._

_._

_._

_._

_Pero eso ya no era suficiente... necesitábamos mas uno del otro...pero ¿que mas podía dar yo? Nada. Fue mi primera respuesta._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-Lyserg- me llamo con su típica sonrisa que siempre me tranquilizaba, desde que nos unimos habían pasado tres años. Me había convertido en un gran detective para tener tan solo 20 años. Hao trabajaba en una gran empresa. Y las veces que nos veíamos no eran muy escasas pero tampoco muy frecuentes, no teníamos mucho tiempo para ambos.**_

_**-Si, Hao. Dime-note que sus manos me extendían algo- Feliz cumpleaños-abrí mis ojos sorprendido, lo había olvidado. Note como su cara formaba una mueca en señal de que me había descubierto.**_

_**-G-Gracias-murmure tomando el regalo, una hermosa cajita roja con listón verde.**_

_**-Pero antes de que lo habrás, yo...-su cara puso una mirada seria-ya no quiero ser tu "novio"-mis manos comenzaron a temblar y se pusieron heladas...¿que había echo mal?**_

_._

_._

_._

_-Ren Pov-_

_Estar con el jamas me lo espere, pensar que en el pasado tuvimos problemas. Y ahora ambos nos podemos tomar de las manos sin preocupación alguna, no importando lo que diga el mundo, sin importar lo que piensen los demás. En este mundo, no en este universo solo estamos nosotros dos._

_Hace tres años que inicio todo, las lagrimas, el calor de sentirlo y mis sentimientos estallaron por si solos. No tengo otra manera de expresarlo, no puedo decirle un "te amo" por que no seria el Ren que el conoce; el simplemente se conforma con que le sonría de lado..._

_Y aun que solo sea una cosa pequeña, y sea una tontería para el mundo entero...para mi y para el es la alegría mas grande del mundo. Porque...lo amo._

_Y ahora que pasamos a esta etapa...no puedo estar mas feliz...el pequeño que esta jugando afuera con el es nuestra alegría...Rekeu. Nuestro pequeño niño._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**Ambos nos encontrábamos en el futon sonriéndonos como siempre después de entregarnos. El jalo su pantalón y rebusco en la bolsa derecha sacando un pape-lito, mas bien una foto. Era la de un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 3 años, de cabellos negros y ojos ámbar.**_

_**-¿Quien es el?-pregunte tomando la foto entre mis dedos**_

_**-Es un niño del orfanato "Sonríe siempre", quiero que lo adoptemos...-**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

_-Hao Pov-_

_Me encuentro mirando al cielo, sonriendo como jamas lo había echo. La luz mas grande que eh tenido esta justo aqui a mi lado, sonriendo y mirando el horizonte conmigo._

_-¡HAO!-me grita, como siempre a sido. Creo que le encanta mi nombre. Aparece de la nada y con las manos en la cintura- ¿Que se supone que haces?, ¡ya deberíamos estar partiendo! ¡El vuelo se ira!-camino hacia el, y lo atraigo de las caderas comenzando a morder su cuello._

_-¿Y tenemos que ir a fuerzas?-replico besándolo, el me aparta sonrojado. Jamas ah quitado ese sonrojo cuando lo beso._

_-H-Hao, d-detente-me pide, sonrió. Perderemos el vuelo eso es seguro..._

**-Flash Back-**

**Vi como tus manos comenzaron a temblar y las tome entre las mías. En tus ojos se veía la ingenuidad y las lagrimas que ya comenzaban a salir. Tus labios se entre abrieron pero no podías articular ninguna palabra, era demasiado visible. Comencé a abrir la caja y cuando al fin lo hice...**

**-A partir de hoy seré tu "esposo"...-tu mirada se abrió mucho mas sorprendida y tus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de abalanzarte sobre mi llorando mucho mas fuerte.**

**-Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto...-me dijiste mil y una vez, te abrase como si tuviera miedo a perderte y sentí como tu correspondías con euforia.**

**-¿Aceptas?-pregunto mientras te tomo del mentón. Tu me das un pequeño beso y luego hundes tu cabeza en mi cuello- Tomare eso como un si-rió y puedo saber que embozaste una sonrisa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Horokeu Pov-_

_Miro el ventanal donde nos observas. Te saludo y desvías la cara sonrojado al ver que ahora somos dos los que te saludamos._

_-Papi, ¿porque desvió la cara?-me pregunta nuestro pequeño_

_-Es que mami esta en sus días-el pequeño Rekeu me mira confuso_

_-¡IDIOTA! ¡NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS AL NIÑO!-un sarten se estampa en mi frente haciéndome estrellar contra el suelo. _

_-Ven Rekeu, no le hagas caso-te lo llevas cargando, el me voltea a ver y me saca la lengua_

_-"Malcriado"-me regaño mentalmente, este niño me juega bromas pesadas. Pero igual sonrió, ustedes dos, son la luz en mi oscuridad._

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-¿A-Adoptarlo?-preguntaste incrédulo, yo asentí sonriendo**_

_**-Quiero formar una familia contigo-tu formaste la media sonrisa que tanto amo y me besaste.**_

_**-Yo deseo lo mismo-me dijiste mientras te acurrucabas en mi pecho- Se llamara Rekeu-sonrió, tu y tus nombres extraños.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Funbari, Japón. 7:15 p.m**

-Enseguida voy-se oyó la voz tranquila de Yoh-adulto, una vez que abrió la puerta se encontró con Hao y Lyserg-¡Chicos!

-¡Yoh-kun!-ambos estrecharon manos

-Si, si mucho cariño. ¿Nos dejaras entrar o nos tendrás toda la noche aquí?-pregunto el rey del fuego con aparentes celos

-¡Hao!-regaño el peliverde

-Jijijijiji adelante-

Navidad, la mejor época del año. ¿O no?

-¡ Tío, Lyserg!-gritaron los dos pequeños niños.

-Rekeu-kun, Hana-kun hola-saludo el peliverde cargando a ambos y ofreciéndoles un regalo a cada uno.

-¡Muchas gracias!-dijeron los dos al unisono

-¿Y yo no existo?-pregunto el castaño a los niños

-¡No!-gritaron ambos echándose a correr

-Niños malcriados-murmuro Hao con unas cuantas maldiciones

-¿Como les has dicho?-preguntaron dos voces tétricas a sus espaldas

-R-Ren, c-cuñadita. Haha u-un gusto verlos...-lo siguiente que se oyó fueron gritos y golpes. Una vez terminado eso, se ve que el rey del fuego esta lleno de golpes y con fantasmitas a su alrededor.

-Tu te lo buscaste-hablo Lyserg en cuclillas

-(¬_¬) Apoyame-

.

.

.

**Funbari, Japón. 11:59 p.m**

Solo faltaba un minuto para año nuevo, todas las parejas se encontraban mirando los fuegos artificiales tomados de la mano.

Ren y Horo tomaban de la mano al pequeño Rekeu que se encontraba en medio de ambos, se sonrieron.

-No importa lo que venga...-hablo el peliazul apretando con mas fuerza la mano de su hijo.

-...Sin duda vamos a enfrentarlo-completo Ren igualando el acto contrario.

-Gracias, papi y mami-susurro el pequeño pero ambos lo pudieron escuchar.

.

.

.

En ese mismo momento, Anna e Yoh igualaron el acto pero con el pequeño Hana.

-Jijijiji otro año esta por comenzar...-

-...Y uno esta por acabar-siguió Anna abrazando a su esposo y a su hijo

-Y siempre seguiremos unidos-sonrió Hana hacia sus padre que igualaron el acto.

.

.

.

-Lyserg-llamo Hao, el peliverde le sonrió

-Dime-

-Eh visto lo felices que son Ren y Horo con Rekeu, Anna e Yoh con Hana, así que yo quiero un...-el ingles se sonrojo violentamente- Quiero un hijo

.

.

.

12:00 p.m

-Claro-acepto al momento de que se daban un beso.

_"La promesa que nos hicimos ese día, siguen en pie"_

* * *

**¡Ciao-ssu!**

**¡! ¡FINAL! ¡FINAL! ¡FINAL! **

**-Hace reverencia- ¡ARIGATO GOSAE MAS! ¡LAS AMO A TODAS! ¡NO PODRÍA ESTAR MAS ORGULLOSA DE ESTA OBRA! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, A TODAS Y A TODOS!**

**Cuando comencé a hacer esta historia pensé que no tendría éxito, pero ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Todo lo contrario, gane amigas y excelentes reviews que siempre alegraban mi día.**

**No saben cuanto me alegra que la hayan leído hasta el final, se los agradezco mucho a todas vosotras que se tomaron el tiempo de leer ah esta escritora loca por el HaoxLyserg ^w^ Se les quiere demasiado.**

**Lys-kun: ¡Muchas gracias a todas! ¡Sinceramente les deseamos la mejor de la suerte! ¡Que tengan una vida bonita y que vivan siguiendo sus sueños!**

**Kyo-kun:...Por ser ocasión especial-sonrisa arrogante- No las morderé hasta la muerte**

**Mimi-chan: Gracias por todo**

**Bye-by**

**MimiChibi-Diethel se despide de ustedes. ¡ Cuídense! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**-Next History-**

**"School Boys Apus"**

**Preview:**

**L: Mi vida ah sido un agujero sin salida, todo no tiene sentido. Las personas solo buscan lo que quieren de las personas. Y ese desgraciado no fue la excepción. Uso a mi madre...y ahora yo me las cobrare con el.**

**H: La vida es aburrida, tener dinero no es tan genial como piensan. Todos los humanos son diminutos. Pero ¡Oh! tenias que aparecer...tú.**

**L:...Pagaras muy caro Mikihisa Asakura...**


End file.
